


A Sire's Love

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: My Sire, My Childe [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start ~ This is Book 2 of My Sire, My Childe - Book 1 ~ A Sire's Call</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Title:** A Sire's Love  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairings:** Angel/Spike, Drusilla/Sam  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse # 342 Foodist  
 **Chapter:** Part 1  
 **Status:** In progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start  
 **A/N:** This is Book 2 of My Sire, My Childe - Book 1 ~ A Sire's Call

[ ](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/ASiresLove_zpsbdf4486e.png.html)

Angel stood staring up at the weathered exterior of their new home. It was far larger and far more impressive than he remembered. 

“Compensating for some kinda deficiency?” Spike asked from beside him.

Angel reached over and smacked his cheeky childe lightly across across the back of the head. “Behave.” 

Spike grinned and rubbed at his head dramatically.

Angel looked away from the enticing sight of a smiling William and back up at the imposing structure. “It is a lot bigger than I remembered.”

“Looks like it might be needing some work too,” Sam observed from his other side. 

Drusilla let go of Sam's hand and danced around lightly on the walkway , her skirts twirling about her legs. “Ohhh,” she said her eyes lighting up with excitement, “can I do the decorating Daddy?” 

“I'm not sure what needs to be done yet.” 

“And we're not going to find out hanging around out here in the street.” Spike pointed out.

“True,” Angel agreed. “Shall we then?”

Angel led the way to the locked gates and the small group waited patiently while he sifted through the many keys on the large ring. Spike wandered off to the side and peered though one of the barred openings. The bushes were neatly trimmed and the lawn recently mowed. It was a far cry from the overgrown mass he had expected to see. “Someone been lookin' after the place?”

Angel, having finally found the correct key slipped it into the lock and turned to Spike with a smile and nodded. “Never know when you might need a place to stay.”

“I get that but a hotel Sire? You never do anything by halves, do ya?”

“Why should I?” Angel said swinging open the gate and directing them all to the front doors. Drusilla wandered along behind gently stroking the velvety petals and leaves of some of the plants while Sam supplied the name of each one. Angel turned to look at the pair. “I never knew you liked plants?”

“Well we didn't exactly have a chance to get to know each other.”

Angel winced. The one thing he regretted almost as much as leaving his favoured childe was the way he had treated Sam. He'd been so consumed with the guilt it had caused him to be blinded to his duty as a sire. He'd abandoned a newly turned fledge, who surely would have perished if William hadn't taken care of him. “Sam, I- I'm sorry. I know that really can't make up for what I did. I don't think anything can. I don't know why you don't hate me.”

Sam shrugged. “What would be the point? It wouldn't change what happened. You were in a rough place. I've been there myself a few times. Do I like what happened? No but I do understand it.”

Drusilla stepped up beside Lawson and looped a dainty arm around one of his larger ones. “My Sam is very wise.”

“That he is and I'd like to get to know you much better.”

Spike cleared his throat loudly. “This is great and all but do you think we can carry on with the sickening, touchy, feely family reunion inside?”

Drusilla scowled and slapped him lightly on the arm. “Brat.”

“Ah, but you love me anyway, don't you Princess,” he said, grasping her hand and placing a light kiss across the back in a gallant gesture. “Am I forgiven?”

She giggled in delight. “Always.”

“Be careful Sam or I might try to steal her away.” They all turned in surprise to look at Angel when the vampire growled possessively. Spike grinned and shrugged. “Or maybe not.”

“Not Childe,” Angel said opening the doors. “Now in.”

Angel peered around the lobby trying to recall the layout and the location of the light switch. He'd called ahead and had been reassured that all the utilities: power, water, cable, internet, would be turned on before their arrival. Moving carefully he made his way to the wall near the front desk and flipped the switch on the wall causing the the large lights overhead to flicker to life. They cast a dim glow and Angel noted that many of the bulbs appeared to be blown. He smiled thinking how replacing them would be the prefect task for the hyperactive William. Angel looked around and frowned at the distinct shape of their footprints in the layer of dust on the floor despite the fact that Angel had hired someone to look after the place. Fortunately the majority of the furnishings had been covered in large white sheets, which appeared a dull grey in the soft lighting of the lobby. At least the utility companies had come through even if the maintenance man had let him down. Although, oddly, the exterior gardening had been done. Feeling tired from the trip with a hyperactive childe in tow, Angel decided to worry about it later and concentrate on getting a room ready for sleeping. “Sam, William would you get the bags from the car while Dru and I see if we can find a couple of rooms to use for the day?” 

Angel took Dru's hand and they ascended the stairs to the next floor which proved to be equally as dusty as the first. Selecting the first door and finding it unlocked, Angel swung it open to reveal a nicely appointed double room. There was an adjoining bath and after a few gurgles, water flowed from the taps. The room next door held the same double bed with adjoining bath. After a few minutes of searching they found a closet filled with cleaning supplies, a cleaning trolley, clean sheets and towels. Collecting supplies they made their way back the the two rooms where they met Spike and Sam coming down the hall laden with their luggage. 

“We''ll take this room,” Angel instructed, indicating the open door with a nod, “Sam and Dru can have the room next door.” Spike raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth but Angel cut him off. “You will do as you're told Childe.” 

Spike cocked his head to the side, studied Angel for a moment and then sauntered into the room through the open door as if that had been his intention all along. Angel grinned and shook his head and followed him inside. Life with his family, especially William, was never going be boring. They made quick work of putting clean sheets on the bed and the clean towels in the bathroom. Angel longed for a decadently hot, indulgent bath before climbing into bed and wrapping himself around his childe and sleeping until noon. 

He frowned when he noticed William shrugging into his coat. “Where do you think you're going?”

Spike paused briefly before continuing. “I'm gonna head out to the shops for some stuff to eat.”

“There's plenty of blood in the fridge.”

“But if the foodist is gonna be visiting this weekend, we'll be needing something a bit more substantial than blood.”

“The foodist?”

“Yeah, you know, Xan?”

“Right.” Angel's frown deepened when he remembered his promise to allow the boy to visit on the weekends. He had a niggling feeling about Xander. Angel strongly suspected Xander's feelings for Spike went a bit farther than mere friendship or hero worship. It was a situation which would have easily been resolved when they left Sunnydale if Spike hadn't insisted the boy come and visit. He suddenly recalled another promise that was made. “Is uh...is Willow coming too?”

“Yeah,” Spike said, searching his pockets. “She'll be having her first magic lesson.”

“Okay,” Angel responded, feeling a bit better about the situation. “Well then, I guess I better see to getting some more rooms ready before the weekend.”

Spike lit his cigarette and headed for the door. “See ya later.”


	2. Part Two

**Title:** A Sire's Love  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike, Drusilla/Sam  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #343 Incorporeal  
 **Chapter:** Book 2 ~ Part 2  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start  
 **A/N:** This is Book 2 of My Sire, My Childe - Book 1 ~ A Sire's Call

[ ](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/ASiresLove_zpsbdf4486e.png.html)

Angel walked across the lobby, his shoes clicking lightly on the shiny surface of the floor, heading for the room behind the front desk that he had claimed as his office. Blaming his hyperactive childe and his oh so human influences, he grabbed a cup of coffee from the pot in the corner before taking a seat behind the desk with its piles of papers and booted up the computer. The state of the art computer system was another thing William had influenced. Sam had added his voice to this as well and in a blur of computer stores and technicians, he was suddenly the proud owner of several desk top models as well as some laptops scattered about the hotel. 

Angel hadn't failed to note that William had claimed a rather expensive laptop for himself which Angel had been assured contained the best graphics card his money could buy. Now even Angel understood you didn't need a state of the art graphics card for simple day to day business but kept it to himself. Anything that would keep William occupied and out of trouble was a bonus as far as he was concerned. 

In all his considerable years, Angel had never encountered a fledgling vampire who seemed to require so little sleep and yet had so much energy and an uncanny ability to get into mischief. He recalled needing to intervene on numerous occasions when the young fledge had stood, eyes downcast, amongst the remains of broken crockery, shattered antique figurines or splintered bits of wood, which had once been various pieces of furniture, to keep Darla from staking his childe in a fit of rage. 

His William may not be a fledge any longer but he still had the same insatiable curiosity and seemingly limitless energy. Angel's smile of fondness turned to a frown of irritation when he recalled that at this very moment, William was driving to Sunnydale to collect Xander and Willow, who were staying for the weekend. He didn't actively dislike Xander and Willow had an innocence and sweetness about her that was nearly impossible to dislike. 

“Sire?” 

Angel looked up to see Sam standing in his office door and wondered how long he'd been trying to get his attention. “Sorry Sam,” Angel said, waving the younger vampire inside. “Still trying to get the hang of this computer,” he moaned, hoping Sam wouldn't question the fact that his eyes had been vaguely staring off into the distance and nowhere near the computer screen. He didn't feel too badly about the subterfuge. Angel did actually need a bit of help with those spreadsheets Sam had set up yesterday. 

Sam laughed and pushing off from the door frame he made his way around to Angel's side of the desk. “Where have you gotten stuck?”

Angel made room and opened the program that was giving him the trouble. He listened and watched while Sam explained patiently, again, how everything worked. Sam was surprisingly adept at computers as well as making an excellent supervisor for the various work crews that had been wandering about the old hotel. Sam had the ability to give orders without seeming like he was bossing anyone around and he could get even the stubbornest of workmen to do what he wanted and then make it seem like it was the workman's idea all along. Sam had a simple charm which seemed to appeal to the work crews and Angel had gladly turned over the responsibility to a surprised, but pleased, Sam. Angel smiled at his youngest childe. “Thanks Sam. I think I got it now.”

“No problem,” Sam replied heading for the door.

Angel suddenly remembered that Sam had come looking for him. “Was there something you needed?”

Sam snapped his fingers and turned mid-stride. “I almost forgot. The crew is nearly finished with the renovations in the basement. Did you want to look it over?”

Angel nodded and followed Sam back through the lobby and down the stairs. At least it would help to keep his mind off of William. Angel wandered slowly through his new workout area, admiring the various weapons hanging on the walls and the cushioned mats scattered over the floor. There were two benches on either side of the door and some weight lifting equipment off in another corner. 

“Looks good Sam,” Angel approved, impressed with the large space. He could imagine hours spent here sparring with his childer which would inevitably lead to other, more pleasant activities. 

Sam beamed with pride. “The holding cells are back that way,” he said hooking a thumb over his shoulder.

“Lead on,” Angel said, following Sam back out into the small, short hallway. The holding cells were something Angelus had always insisted on wherever he'd settled and Angel had to agree it was always better to be prepared than to be caught lacking. 

“There is a small bathroom through this door here,” Sam said, pointing at a door opposite the larger double doors leading to the workout room. 

“Bathroom?”

Sam shrugged. “You never know who might be using the rooms down here. Especially with Spike's preference for human companionship.”

Angel nodded readily enough but his happy mood was spoiled by the reminder. 

“The door appears to be made of wood and matches the others but the wood is merely a decorative effect,” Sam explained leading them into a dimly lit room with three barred cells along one concrete wall. “The walls as well as the door have been re-enforced. I was also going to ask Spike to cast a spell just to be extra sure.”

“Sounds good Sam,” Angel said, grasping one of the bars and giving it a good tug. The bar remained stable and Angel turned with a smile. “You've done well.”

~*~

Spike smiled as he down-shifted the gears of his beloved DeSoto, pulling to smooth stop outside Sunnydale High. When he'd handed over the keys to the mechanic at his sire's insistence, it had felt like a lead weight was lodged in his stomach, and he desperately wanted to fling the man aside and snatch the keys back as the man slid behind the wheel. Only his sire's strong, firm grip on his shoulder had kept him in place. When the car had come back all shiny and new with tinted windows and brand new leather, he'd bounced with joy. Angel had actually laughed and Spike had thanked him by giving him a blow job using every ounce of skill he possessed. 

While he watched the students milling about and waited for Xander and Willow to appear, he wondered about what he'd done.

It wasn't unusual for a childe to thank his or her sire with sex and at the time Spike had thoroughly enjoyed himself. It was just that now, in the light of day, it seemed almost wrong somehow. 

Spike wasn't averse to sex, and sex with Angel was fantastic, but it wasn't something he'd done in a very long time. Over the past hundred years or so, it had always been on his terms and he was the one in charge. He wondered if it made him weaker somehow to willingly submit to his sire's will. 

He spotted a flash of red coming out of the school and smiled, seeing it was Willow with Xander right beside her. He firmly pushed his doubts aside. He may be willing to submit to his sire's whims and be the submissive in bed but he was his own vamp. As long as his sire didn't try to tell him what to do and push him around outside of the bedroom, they were good. 

“Hey, how's my favourite vampire?” Xander asked opening the rear door and slinging his bag inside. 

Willow smacked him on the arm playfully as she climbed in the back. “He's the only vampire you know other than Angel.”

Xander laughed. “And your point is?”

“Oh, Xander,” she giggled, “you better not let Angel hear you say that.”

Xander shrugged, still smiling. “Don't you wanna sit up front?”

“Nah, I want to get started on my homework so I can spend the weekend practising my magic.”

“Of course, I should have guessed,” he said, closing the door and getting in the front beside Spike. 

Spike looked between them with a raised eyebrow, wondering what he'd gotten himself into with these two. “Ready?”

“Yep,” Xander responded, bouncing lightly in his seat and holding up a CD. “I even brought music.”

Spike scowled recalling some of the stuff Xander referred to as music. “I'll be the judge of that, pet. Pop it on and we'll see.”

Xander grinned, slid the disc in the slot on the dashboard and hit play. The sounds of Green Day burst from the speakers and Spike returned Xander's grin with one of his own. “All those things I just thought about your musical taste? I take it all back. I'm impressed Xan. Didn't know ya had it in ya.” 

Spike threw the car in gear and the three sped off into the late afternoon sunshine, heads bobbing happily along to the music.

~*~

They made record time getting back to the Hyperion and both Xander and Willow stood with their mouths agape trying to take in everything at once. Spike had laughed and made a comment about ageing Sires and some obvious overcompensating. 

“C'mon,” Spike said impatiently, tugging on Xander's sleeve. “The work is almost done on the whole place and I made sure you both had rooms too.”

Taking pity on his human guests, Spike led them to one of the lifts which they took up to the second floor. Once in the hallway, Spike pointed out Angel's room, the one shared by Sam and Drusilla and finally his own. “Xander your room is next to mine and Willow's is across the hall.” 

Spike waited in the hallway listening to the ohhs and ahhs with a satisfied little smile on his face. He wasn't entirely sure why it was so important to him for Xander to be happy but it was and every time Xander smiled it made that part of himself, which was hidden deep inside, feel good. He suspected it had something to do with who he used to be before he was turned but wasn't really all that concerned. 

Xander came bounding back out of his room. “This is so great!”

“Glad you like it.”

“The room is wonderful,” Willow said emerging from her room at a slower place, but seemingly pleased as well. 

“Hungry?” Spike asked. “I picked up some stuff. Angel remembered to get some blood in but I figured you'd want something a little more solid and a little less red.”

Xander made a face of disgust. “Ew, but good thinking. I'm starving.”

“You're always hungry Xan,” Willow scolded affectionately. “I thought we could get started with the lessons...but if you would rather eat then that's okay too.”

Spike laughed and rolled his eyes as they headed back downstairs. “I don't believe it! You both babble!”

“Yeah, well,” Xander said with a shrug, “I think it might be a hellmouth thing.”

“How's that?”

“You know, get it all out quick before something happens.”

Spike considered that for a moment. “You might have a point there,” he agreed, waving them to take a seat at the small table in the middle of the kitchen. “What'll be?” he asked peering into the fridge. “Coke? Milk?”

“Coke,” Xander answered taking a seat.

“Me too.”

Spike handed out the cans before going back for the tray of sandwiches. 

“You cooked?” Willow wondered, staring down at the selection before choosing a ham and cheese on brown bread.

“Hardly,” Spike snorted, popping a mug of blood in the microwave to heat. “Had these delivered before I left to pick you up.”

“I don't care,” Xander said around a mouthful of tuna. “These are delicious.”

Angel came in the room just as the microwave dinged. “Xander, Willow.”

“Hi Angel,” Willow acknowledged.

Xander waggled his fingers in the vampire's direction and kept eating.

Spike hid his grin by turning away to get his mug. “Want some,” he offered.

“No thanks. I was just checking to make sure you got back safely.”

Spike wondered why Angel was being so overprotective. He'd been healed for days now. “Back safe and sound,” he offered, not knowing what else to say.

Angel stared down at his shoes while Spike looked over at the others. The silence was awkward and there was a definite vibe which Spike didn't understand. When Willow finally spoke, Spike could've kissed her in relief.

“We were just gonna go start my first lesson,” she explained, standing and grabbing her can of soda from the table.

“That we were,” Spike agreed. “Coming Xan?”

“Is that okay? I mean, it won't interfere with anything?”

“Nope,” Spike reassured him, “and you might learn a little something too.”

Angel watched the small group as they fled with a frown of concern.

~*~

Willow, Spike and Xander were sitting comfortably on the floor of the room set aside for casting and magic. Spike had been pleased to discover it had all the things he might need and Sam had even had all of his spell books already placed on the shelves. 

“Concentrate on what you want to accomplish,” Spike instructed.

Willow frowned in concentration and tried again to move the small purple stone. Since they'd arrived in the room she'd been attempting what Spike had called a simple spell to move objects. So far it had been nothing but frustrating. She threw up her hands in disgust. “I can't do this.”

“You can,” Spike objected. “I can feel the magic around you Willow. You need to believe in yourself.”

“I'm sorry.”

Xander came over from where he'd been watching and sat next to his distraught friend. “Hey, it's okay. This isn't a test and you're not letting anybody down Wills. Spike thinks you can do this and I know you can.”

“Really?” she asked, meekly.

“Maybe we should try something else.”

“Like what? I mean if this is the simplest spell what else is there?”

“We could try letting you get in touch with the magical world.”

Willow's eyes widened in wonder. “Magical world? Is there a whole world?” 

“Sort of...it's how I like to think of it anyway. I suppose you'd call it the spirit world. We could try summoning a spirit.”

“Is that safe?” Xander asked.

“You'll be safe as houses. The spirits are around us all the time. Sometimes they can be helpful or playful and some are downright annoying.” 

“So they're not dangerous like a demon?”

“This is a whole lot different than summoning a demon, Xander,” Spike explained patiently. “A spirit is incorporeal and can't really cause you any harm. They can gain a small amount of control over their environment but not much so they mostly just observe our world.”

Xander blushed and looked around the room. “And doesn't that make you want to shower with your clothes on.”

Spike laughed. “It's not like that. Yeah they're here all the time but it's like they're on a slightly different plane of existence. What I want Willow to do is shift one over slightly so he or she is on our plane.”

“Oh, I get it!” Willow exclaimed. “You really think I can do that?”

“Willow, you need to stop doubting yourself. The biggest obstacle you're going to have to overcome is your own self-doubt.”

“Okay,” she replied with a renewed determination. “Lets do this.”


	3. Part Three

**Title:** A Sire's Love  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike, Drusilla/Sam  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #345 Avulsion  
 **Chapter:** Book 2 ~ Part 3  
 **Status:** In progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  & AtS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start  
 **A/N:** Sorry for the short part this week. My muse is being stubborn.

[ ](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/ASiresLove_zpsbdf4486e.png.html)

Angel squinted at the number on the page hoping he wasn't seeing the figure correctly. How in the hell did it cost that much for just one bathtub? He shook his head and picked up his pen. It must be lined in gold. 

Sam leaned casually in the doorway observing the scene and grinning at every groan which escaped his sire's lips. “Does it hurt that much?”

Angel looked up in surprise, not realising he was being observed. He waved a hand at the stack of invoices on his desk. “I suppose I didn't actually realise how many people and how many dollars it was going take to make this place a home.” 

Sam pushed off the door frame and entered the room. “Is that what this is? A home?”

Angel set down his pen, stretched his arms out over his head and let out a groan of satisfaction as his back muscles loosened with the motion. He let his arms drop and leaned back in his chair to observe his youngest childe. “It's _our_ home Sam. I know I haven't been much of a sire but I'd like to change that.”

Sam nodded and sat in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk. “I know. It's okay.”

Angel frowned in puzzlement. “I still don't know how you can be so understanding.”

“Would you rather I wasn't Sire?” Sam's gentle laugh softened the words.

Angel smiled to show he wasn't upset by the question. “I know, I know,” he said, holding up his hands in defeat, “I feel like... I dunno. It's complicated. I want to get to know you, spend time with you. I'm your Sire and I should want to do those things. But the truth is that William has acted more like a sire then I ever have.”

“Yeah, okay,” Sam responded with a nod. “I can see why you're so confused. Look, Sire, I forgave you a very long time ago. At first I admit I hated you and wouldn't have enjoyed anything more than seeing you pay for abandoning not only me but Spike and Dru too.” 

“What changed your mind?”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “You would never believe me if I told you.”

“Try me” Angel challenged good-naturedly.

“Spike.”

Angel leaned forward in shock. “Spike?!”

Sam laughed again. “Told you.” 

Angel leaned back, grasped his pen and started tapping distractedly while he pondered that one. “I figured he'd be rooting you on and giving you tips in the best ways to make me suffer for as long as possible.”

“He can be very creative. And yeah,” Sam agreed with a wide smile, “he wasn't your biggest fan. Even so, he told me about the soul and pointed out the fact that you let us both go free. Could've left us there or staked the both of us but you didn't. You knew by letting us go we could choose to do things, vampire type things that your soul would hate you for but you did it anyway. For all you knew, I would have been consumed by bloodlust and killed everyone in my path and kept right on killing for years before growing old enough to know better.”

“But you didn't.”

“No, no I didn't. William refused to let me fend for myself and Dru...” Sam trailed off dreamily.

“She's something special, isn't she?” Angel asked, knowingly.

“Yes she is.”

Their talk of Dru seemed to have made her appear with Spike right behind her. She moved gracefully through the doorway to wrap her slender arms loosely around Sam's neck while Spike flopped bonelessly down on the vacant chair. Sam turned to look up at Drusilla, his eyes shining with affection. 

“Did you miss me, my handsome prince?” 

Sam placed a light kiss to the skin of her wrist. “Of course.”

“The whole time?”

“Every minute.”

Pleased, she placed a kiss on his cheek before seeking out her sire's eyes. “Did you miss me, Daddy?”

“Always, Princess,” he responded indulgently. “Did you have fun?”

“Oh yes,” she said excitedly, climbing onto Sam's lap. “The special windows let me see the world all shiny and glistening. It was so pretty.”

Angel turned to the sprawling Spike. “Everyone get home safely then?” 

Spike nodded. “Yeah, I'm gonna miss them. Won't miss the work crews though.” He waved a hand around the room. “Is this it then?” 

“Yep,” Sam answered. “All done.”

Drusilla stiffened on his lap. “We have company.”

They all exited the office to find a small group of three vampires standing in the lobby near the inner doors. They bowed when they noticed Angel and his childer. Angel stopped with Spike at his left shoulder and Sam on his right. Drusilla hovered behind Sam, peering around him now and then to observe the newcomers. The one who appeared to be the eldest and the leader of the group stepped forward. Angel thought he looked vaguely familiar. 

“Master Angelus, you honour us with your presence here. I am Claus and this is Sebastian,” he said indicating the blonde vampire on his right before indicating the dark haired shorter vampire on his left. “And this is Roland.”

Angel finally placed the vampire when he heard the names. They were a small clan originally from Germany. He'd heard many years ago that they had relocated to the states. He wondered what they were doing here now.

“What can I do for you?”

“We've come to welcome the new Master of LA and the head of the Aurelius Order.”

Angel shot a look over his shoulder effectively silencing Spike's snort of amusement. “I see Claus” he said, deciding to play along for now. “Thank you. You know my childer?”

Claus smiled politely. “How can one forget Master Spike or the lovely Drusilla. I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with your other childe for surely he is not Penn?”

“No,” Angel confirmed. “This is Sam, my youngest.”

Claus bowed a fraction at the waist. “Sam, it is an honour. Master Angelus, we welcome a strong family to rule and bring order to the city. There has been an escalation in the hostilities between the small clans and many incidents of violence. Although we have tried to bring order ourselves, we are not powerful enough.”

Angel took a step forward. “Incidents? Like what exactly?

Claus sighed sadly. “Fighting amongst themselves. Just last night an unruly group attacked the youngest childe of Sebastian. They tore the poor, unfortunate boy apart.” 

Spike grunted. “I'm assuming ya mean that literally?”

“I'm afraid so Master Spike. There have been numerous incidents of this kind as well as the inappropriate feeding which has drawn unwanted attention our way.”

“They've been killing?” Angel asked.

“Yes, Master,” Claus responded, turning his attention back to Angel. “We were hoping your presence as head of the order and the new Master of LA would bring a stability to the region.” 

Angel wanted to help but how could he possibly do this. “I- 

“Thank you Claus” Spike said, stepping forward and dropping into a more formal tone. “We are still organising our house and your arrival was unexpected. You understand, don't you?"

“Of course, of course. We will take our leave. Thank you for seeing us and we look forward to our invitation. Goodnight.” 

They all merely looked at one another unsure of what to do or say until Sam finally broke the silence. 

“Invitation?”

Spike tried to muffle his chuckle of amusement behind his hand.

“Not funny William,” Angel snapped.

“Oh, I beg to differ, Sire,” Spike countered before turning to answer Sam. “That would be the invitation to the party. The one where Angel here formally declares himself Master of LA.”


	4. Part Four

**Title:** A Sire's Love  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike, Drusilla/Sam  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #347 Sister  
 **Chapter:** Book 2 ~ Part 4  
 **Status:** In progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  & AtS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start  
 **A/N:** I am feeling so much better! Thank you all for being so patient, and as earlier chapters have been more plot than anything else, I thought it was time for a change. So, enough from me and on to the ~~smut~~ story. :D

[ ](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/ASiresLove_zpsbdf4486e.png.html)

Angel stood for a long, quiet time simply staring at the empty space where the three vampires had stood just a short few minutes ago. Three vampires who had come into what was supposed to be his new home, his new start and turned it all upside down with declarations and assumptions. Angel pondered the situation with the other clans. Did he really want to be Master of LA? Did he have a choice? Being the head of his Order was a given, he knew that. Killing Darla had taken that choice away from him. The fact that he had chosen to ignore it , didn't really make any difference. With the majority of the members of the Aurelius Order scattered all over the world, it had made his denial simple. When he called his childer to the Hellmouth, consciously or unconsciously, he had changed things and made it look more like a power play than anything else. Sighing heavily, he pressed his fingertips to his temples and rubbed, hoping that by some miracle it would make this whole mess disappear in a puff of smoke.

A gentle hand on his arm brought him back to awareness and he looked up to find the concerned blue eyes of his favoured studying him carefully. “Angel? Sire?”

Angel grinned at the wonderful, odd, contrasting mix of his beguiling childe. The rough brash exterior which protected a soft inner core. Angel had nearly forgotten how caring William could be with those closest to him. “I'm fine. This is all so sudden.”

“Should have expected it really,” Spike stated matter of factly.

Angel grinned yet again, at the straight to the point, no holds barred statement. It was also very true. He really should have expected it. Sometimes he wondered if he'd totally forgotten what it meant to be a vampire. “True and how thoughtful of you to point it out.”

Spike grinned cheekily right back at him. “My pleasure.” Spike ran long, slim fingers across the broad expanse of Angel's chest making him take in a shocked breath when pleasurable tingles shot out from each delicate touch and sent shivers through his body. “Could show you other forms of pleasure as well,” Spike suggested, his voice husky and full of promise. “Help you remember just what it means to be a Master vampire and Head of the Aurelius Order,” he added, as if he had read Angel's mind.

“Come, Sam. I think Daddy and Spike wish to be alone and I want to consult with my cards. You can help me.”

Angel lost himself in pools of blue, vaguely hearing Drusilla dragging Sam off in some distant part of his mind that was still able to register anything other than this gorgeous creature who was offering himself to his sire. Angel, freeing his more baser instincts from his usual strict control, let out a possessive growl and jerked William closer. He smiled when William licked his lips and those pretty eyes darkened with desire and want. Angel spun and dragged William behind him as he headed for his suite. Seeing William's obvious excitement made him want so many things. His need to make William beg for release, babble with need and desperation was a near painful urge which spurned him on so they were almost running by the time they reached their destination.

Spike laughed as he raced along the hallways behind his sire, the feeling of being wanted, needed, desired wrapped around him like a safe, warm blanket and he let the years of responsibility fall away. Let himself be the childe he truly was instead of the carer of his sister and his brother. He felt a sense of pride that he had never once shirked the responsibilities thrust upon him and had tried so hard over the years, even though Angel would probably never know, to make his sire proud. 

Angel turned and nearly let out an audible gasp at the sight which met his eyes. This childe, his childe was here, now. The tousled hair, the boyish, unfettered joy, it all screamed William and Angel had never felt happier or more possessive than he did at that very moment. He growled and swept the unresisting, and still laughing form, up and over his shoulder. With all his wriggling about, William nearly slipped off his shoulder as Angel burst through the bedroom door and he swatted the firm behind in reprimand. It only made William laugh all the harder and Angel added a pinch for good measure and he grinned at the yelp of protest it produced. He flung his childe on the bed, where he bounced twice, before grasping the headboard to settle himself. Angel liked the picture that painted. His childe panting for breath, his clothes and hair dishevelled, his fingers curled around the intricate metalwork as if he was tied and at his sire's mercy. He made a mental note to pick up some toys for future use, including some suitable restraints for his hyperactive childe, but for now, orders to be still would have to suffice. A glint appeared in his eye as he contemplated the many pleasurable forms of punishment which were sure to follow as he knew there was no way William could possibly be still for long. His cock began to fill as he contemplated the myriad possibilities, chuckling darkly as William's eyes widened.

“Sire?” he asked, head tilted in curiosity.

“No, leave your hands where they are,” Angel instructed when William began to loosen his hold. “And keep them there until I say.”

William groaned in anticipation and did as he was told, stretching himself out fully on the bed. Catching on to his sire's plans for the evening, he tried to make himself look as helpless and enticing as possible. 

Angel moved to the end of the bed and lifting one of William's feet, he undid the laces, slipped off his boot and allowed it to drop carelessly to the floor. His eyes met William's as he slowly slid off the black sock, revealing a surprisingly delicate foot. A slow, smouldering heat gradually began to ignite between them and William's mouth dropped open slightly in surprise when Angel swept his tongue along the arch of the foot he still held loosely in his hand. Angel grinned again, gently returned William's foot to the bed before lifting the other and repeating his actions. This time, when he swept his tongue along the smooth skin, he was rewarded with a groan and a squirm. Pleased with the results, Angel wanted, needed, more. Nothing was more pleasing to his ears than the sounds of pleasure his childe made, especially when he was the cause of those sounds. 

Crawling his way up the bed, Angel straddled the smaller hips, settling his ass against William's hardness with a knowing smirk. William gasped and moaned and Angel could tell he wanted to be angry but couldn't. It made William off balance and vulnerable and his demon purred with satisfaction. Leaning slightly forward on his knees, he ran his hands over William's chest and up his arms. He enjoyed the smooth feel of the skin under his hands, the slight up and down motion as his fingers followed the curves and dips of the muscles and the shivers of desire his actions caused. Suddenly wanting more he pushed back and took William's shirt with him, tearing the cloth from William''s body with a grunt of effort and nearly loosening his childe's hold on the headboard. William gasped and arched his body upward to rub his hardness against Angel's ass once more. 

Angel slid back and taking William's hips in a firm grip, he pushed him back down and pinned him there. Angel looked sternly up at his panting childe. “No. Stay,” he instructed. He understood his childe's desire for more. It had been far too long for them both. But he wanted this to last longer then a few minutes. “Be still Childe. I'll take care of you.” Angel wanted to say more, but didn't dare ask, so left the rest unsaid. 

Instead he turned his attention back to getting at more of that pretty, pearly white skin. To that end, he popped open the top button of William's jeans and was rewarded by a hint of William's long, uncut cock. Leaning forward he popped another button and blew a cool stream of air over the exposed flesh, delighting in William's squirming. Angel made quick work of the remaining buttons and took great care not to touch William's cock, despite all of his boy's attempts and desperate wriggling. Angel chuckled at his childe's antics and slid down the bed and off, taking the unbuttoned denims with him. He carelessly tossed the fabric aside as he gazed at the sight of his childe, completely naked and laid out for his sire's pleasure. 

William had been turned at the perfect time. His body forever suspended in the perfection of a boy just grown to manhood. The sculpted muscles, the unblemished skin, the prominent cheekbones framed by blonde waves and setting off sky blue eyes darkened by unbridled need and want – for him, for his sire. The thought was almost his undoing. Without even touching his childe, without even one touch to his aching, straining erection, he'd almost come in his trousers. Angel hastened to shed his own clothing, nearly ripping his shirt in the process much to his childe's amusement. 

Finally flinging the last of his clothing aside, Angel prowled his way back up onto the bed. His tongue snaked out and licked a long, wet stripe up one leg, then sitting back on his heels when he was even with William's bobbing, drooling cock. He observed the slightly reddened head and watched as a single drop of nearly clear fluid slowly oozed from the slit and hung precariously on the tip. Licking his lips, Angel leaned forward and using the very tip of his tongue he delicately retrieved the precious drop. He savoured the taste, rolling it around in his mouth while he admired William's control. Angel carefully observed the way his childe's hands were clenched tight around the metal, his chest heaving as he panted, his eyes closed and his forehead creased in concentration. Angel stroked a loving, gentle hand along one cheek and William's eyes fluttered open.

“Such a good childe,” Angel praised. “So beautiful, so good for me. I was going to make you wait, was going to tease you for hours. Make you beg for your sire's cock.” William whimpered and his grip tightened causing the headboard to squeak in protest. “Shhh,” Angel soothed, running his hands over the clenched muscles in William's arms and down over his chest. He stopped with his hands resting on William's chest and his fingers brushed back and forth over the taut, peaked nipples. “Sire's here and I'll take care of you.” He met William's gaze and leaning closer so their lips were almost touching, he found himself saying the words he'd barely stopped himself from saying earlier. “Trust me?”

“Yes,” William moaned.

Angel smashed his mouth down, claiming his childe's lips in a bruising, searing kiss. His body covered the smaller one and placing his hands over William's on the headboard, he ground himself down so their cocks were crushed between them. William's cock left a trail of wetness on his stomach and a sudden desire to taste speared through him. Sliding down, he took the head between his lips while holding tight to William's hips once more. The taste was even better direct from the source and caused a throbbing, delightful ache in his groin. 

Another need made itself known and he shifted to raise William's legs up towards his childe's chest and out of the way. He eyed the deliciously rounded globes before parting them to reveal the small pucker hidden away inside. His tongue glided around the rim and he delighted in the gasp of pleasure his actions caused. Wetting a finger in his mouth, he played around the tiny hole before slipping it inside a fraction then quickly replacing it with his tongue. He repeated the action over and over, going deeper and deeper, until he could wait no longer. Kneeling back up, he grasped the tube of lube from the nearby table and quickly slicked his cock, hissing when his hand slid over the sensitive flesh. 

Lining himself up with his childe's entrance, they both gasped as the head of Angel's cock probed and then breached William's barely stretched ass. The clenching, slick tightness was heaven and Angel leaned forward to kiss his childe causing his hardness to slide deeper inside and another groan to spill from his lips. William groaned as well and pushed back, taking his sire even deeper inside his body. The Sire/Childe bond between them getting stronger as their bodies reconnected. 

Angel paused, his cock buried to the hilt within his childe as he gasped for breath and tried to control his demon. There was no need for brutality, for pain and blood. This was about something different and William trusted him. His childe had said the words and Angel was not about to betray that trust. 

Angel kissed his childe once more, but this time it was something more gentle, less desperate. He let his hands glide up and cover William's once more. He released his childe's deathlike grip on the headboard as he began a slow, gentle glide in and out. Each stroke carefully angled to bring pleasure to them both. He felt William wrap long legs around his waist and he slid his hands under William's hips to help support his weight and sliding in that fraction of inch deeper.

“More. Sire, please,” William begged and Angel happily sped up his thrusts, grunting and driving himself inside. “Yes,” William moaned. 

Angel felt William's muscles begin to flutter around his shaft and tightened his grip on the lean hips and claimed William's lips once more. William moaned and Angel felt a wetness splash across his stomach as William became impossibly tighter, encasing Angel in a vice lined in the softest velvet. Angel came with a loud groan releasing William's lips and burying his fangs deep in the mark he'd left all those years ago.

Angel sighed contentedly and lapped lazily at the blood still oozing slowly from the wounds on William's neck. He rolled them over and held his childe close. “That was....”

William laughed. “Yeah.”

Angel was tempted to smack that gorgeous arse but instead he merely closed his eyes and tightened his grip. For the first time in a very long time, he was content and happy. He'd worry about everything else tomorrow. “Sleep now childe.”

William yawned. “Yes, Sire.”

~*~

Angel sat at his desk, frowning down sightlessly at the paperwork in front of him and chewing thoughtlessly on the end of his pen. 

“Daddy?”

Angel looked up, surprised someone had entered the room and he hadn't even noticed. “Dru,” he responded, genuinely happy to see his childe. “What have you been up to today?”

She smiled and curled up in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She twirled one of her dark curls around a long, red tipped finger, looking up at him carefully through her long, dark lashes. “I've been so very busy you know. Yes,” she confirmed with a firm nod of her head. “Some very important business.”

“And what would that be?” Angle asked, discarding his pen and giving Drusilla his full attention.

She leaned fractionally closer as if to impart an important secret. “I know it is hard so last night I asked the stars about what you should do.”

“I see,” Angel said, wondering where this was going and not sure he really wanted to know the answers. But he also knew he didn't have much choice. He looked up to see both Sam and William leaning in the doorway. He motioned for them to enter. “And what did they say?”

 

“The stars say this is the right path. There can be much good done if a master is wise and makes the right choices.”

It was the very same thing Angel had been considering himself. Obviously the clans were out of control and freely killing and causing other forms of trouble. Surely his declaring himself Master of LA could only bring a stability to the area. “I - thank you, Dru.”

“She's right ya know,” William added. 

Angel looked over at his childe and corrected himself. That wasn't William standing in his office, this was Spike. Confident, brave and loyal. It gave him an idea. “All right,” he said with a nod. “I think we should do this.”

“You do?” Sam asked, surprised.

“Yes.”

Spike cocked an eyebrow and swaggered closer. “And where are you planning to hold court?”

Angel waved a dismissive hand in the air. “Nope, no court or any of that crap. If anyone has any complaints or petitions they can see me here in my office.”

“I have to admit I'm a bit surprised,” Spike said, pausing to light a cigarette. “I mean, Angelus had always seemed so fond of all that pomp and circumstance.”

“I'm not Angelus.”

“No,” Spike agreed. “No, you're not. So, you're really gonna do this thing?”

“Yes I am,” Angel replied with a smile. “On one condition.”

“And that would be?”

“That you be my second.”

Sam laughed, Drusilla clapped her hands in delight and Spike nearly choked on his cigarette. 

“You're kidding?” Angel shook his head. “You're serious?” Angel nodded. “Bloody hell.”

“I think it's a great idea,” Sam added.

Spike scowled at him but it didn't seem to phase the younger vampire in the least. Spike turned back to Angel. “I suppose this is a make or break kinda thing?”

“Afraid so,” Angel confirmed.

Spike threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine, fine.”

“Great,” Angel grinned, rubbing his hands together in satisfaction. “Now we get to plan a party.”


	5. Part Five

**Title:** A Sire's Love  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike, Drusilla/Sam  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #348 Papaya  
 **Chapter:** Book 2 ~ Part 5  
 **Status:** In progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  & AtS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start  
 **A/N:** Thank you to arcadii for suggesting the inclusion of Lorne as the event planner.

[ ](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/ASiresLove_zpsbdf4486e.png.html)

Angel let the computer shut down as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes. Who knew trying to plan a party could be so much work? He made his way out of his office and up the stairs to the large entertainment room. He wondered what the others had gotten up to but was surprised when he only found Drusilla staring at the large screen television with a frown on her face. Figuring Spike and Sam must still be out, he joined her on the long leather couch and took her hand. 

“What's wrong Dru?”

“I've been watching this and they have things terribly, terribly wrong. Did you know?”

Angel looked at the screen but didn't recognise the film. “No, no I didn't. Why don't you tell me about it?”

She angled closer and whispered conspiratorially. “They think vampires sparkle in the sunlight.”

Angel wanted to laugh, he really did, but Dru was serious and obviously thought the film was more of a factual documentary than entertainment. “I'm not sure but I think they writers made that up for fun.”

Dru seemed to consider this for a moment. “For fun?” Angel nodded. She looked back at the screen and scowled before turning back to pin him with serious eyes once more. “Well, it seems very silly to me. I want to watch something else. Something with witches and children. Yes, lots of children.”

Angel smiled indulgently and went over to the shelf which held a wide variety of DVDs. He ran his finger over the titles. “I have just the thing,” he told her as he slid one of the slim boxes off the shelf, opened the case and inserted the disc in the player. He gave Sam a silent thank you for teaching him how to work the thing on his way back to the couch. Lifting the remote he pressed play. Drusilla clapped her hands in delight when the screen filled with the opening for _Hocus Pocus_. 

“How did you know this was my favourite?”

Angel almost laughed again. How could he not know when she watched it over and over again. “I had a hunch.”

“We need popcorn.”

Angel stood and headed for the door, happy to indulge her. “Then popcorn it is. Be right back”

“And blood too!”

“And blood too,” he agreed with a grin and a shake of his head. He tossed a bag of popcorn in the microwave and set the timer. He got out a carafe, mugs and some packets of blood while he waited for the popping to stop. He exchanged the blood for the popcorn as soon as it dinged. Dumping the popped corn in a bowl he started setting everything on a large tray, adding the carafe filled with the warmed blood last. Lifting the tray he made his way back upstairs making a mental note to speak to Sam about repairing the dumbwaiter. With his hungry brood in residence and that human boy Spike was so fond of, he knew there would be many more similar trips in his future unless he did something about it first.

“Here we are,” he announced placing the tray on the long, low table in front of the couch.

“Thank you,” Dru said, taking the full mug Angel held out. “Do you think Spike and Sam will be home soon.”

Angel checked the time. “I bet they'll be back before the end of the film.”

Dru smiled happily and snuggled against Angel's side to watch the action on the screen.

~*~

Spike and Sam strolled companionably through the darkened streets of LA taking a meandering path past the spots which they had been assured were the more popular demon haunts. They had spent the majority of the night mixing with various demons collecting what information they could about the various clans in the area. They'd been welcomed most everywhere they went and hadn't run into any trouble although they were told some disturbing stories which confirmed what their visitors from the other night had told them. Now, they were heading for their final stop, a bar called Caritas. 

Spike hoped it would be a place where they could get a drink and relax for a while. He was tired, both physically and mentally, of playing nice and trying to suss out what was going on in the demon community of LA. At least he had Sam to watch his back. It helped a bit but he'd also been using his senses enhanced with a touch of magic all night to help read the honesty of the humans and demons they'd encountered. It had been draining and he was pretty much on the last of his reserves. 

Sam, who had gotten adept at reading the signs, realised Spike was feeling the strain. It was time to take a break and this Caritas sounded like just the place. Arriving at their destination they headed inside. The club was dimly lit but not overly dark with brightly coloured curtains decorating a stage with a mic which promised an evening's entertainment. The atmosphere appeared relaxed and welcoming with a touch of liveliness enhanced by the coloured lights reflecting off the curved bar and shiny glass tables. Spiked shuddered as they crossed a magical barrier. Reading the sign beside the door which stated 'No weapons or violence allowed' confirmed his suspicions that it was a spell meant more for peace than any harm. 

Spike nodded and leaned closer to Sam to be heard over the jukebox in the corner. “Looks okay. Let's head over the to bar.” 

They sauntered over to the bar where a green demon with small red horns and red eyes turned to greet them. 

“Welcome to Caritas gentlemen.” He held up a hand when Spike opened his mouth. “No, no. Allow me.” He moved away, grabbing two glasses and a shaker on his way. He made a show of making the drinks to a small audience and Spike took the opportunity to study him while he was busy. Spike wasn't sure what kind of demon the man was but he didn't sense any kind of malevolent feelings from him. The demon returned with a big smile and handed them each a fruity concoction decorated with pink paper umbrellas and papaya on a stick tipped with fluorescent curls of purple. 

“I am The Host my delectable newcomers.”

"Thank you,” Sam offered with a smile.

“You're welcome Babyface.”

Spike smirked at Sam and took a sip of his drink, nearly gagging at the sweetness. 

“What's wrong Gumdrop? Not to your liking? Hang on.”

When The Host turned away, Sam turned to Spike and mouthed, “Gumdrop?”

Spike shrugged and gratefully accepted the glass filled with a more familiar and welcome amber liquid. 

“You two simply must get up on the stage tonight.”

“'M a bit knackered, mate. We were just leavin' anyway.

“I won't hear of it. You can't go yet and everyone has to sing on their first visit.”

“Fine. Sam will be happy to do it.”

“ME?! Spike you know I can't carry a tune.”

“Nonsense. Ya sound fine.” Spike nudged Sam off his stool and shoved him in the direction of the stage where the poor hapless vampire began to look half-heartedly through the song choices. 

The Host peered at Spike while tapping thoughtfully on his chin. “How about a duet?”

Sam brightened at the idea. “Sounds perfect!

Spike raised an eyebrow at this but decided to go along. He had to give the demon credit for being clever. He could simply grab Sam and leave but something made him hesitate. “Fine then,” Spike finally agreed. “If it will get you all off my back.” He's confident enough in his own abilities in the occult and he can sense the magic on the place. They won't come to any harm here. He joined Sam who smiled and pointed at the list on the screen. Spike looked at Sam incredulously. “You've got to be kiddin' me.”

“Oh c'mon Spike. It's always been her favourite.”

“In case you haven't noticed Dru isn't here.”

“She'll know. You know she will. She's always does.”

Spike sighed and then chuckled softly at himself. He didn't know why he bothered arguing when he knew the moment he'd seen what song Sam had selected, he was going to agree. “Yeah, yeah. Let's go before I change my mind.”

Sam smiled and clapping Spike on the back, he scrambled up and onto the stage. The Host placed a strong hand on Spike's shoulder and squeezed gently. “You've done just fine with that one.”

Spike studied the the red eyes for a moment before asking, “Exactly what kind of demon are you?”

The Host merely smiled and motioned to the stage. “Sam's waiting.”

“We're going to talk after,” Spike promised.

“Yes, we are,” The Host agreed.

Spike studied him a moment longer before turning away and joining Sam on the stage. The music started and both their voices drifted over the patrons in the bar.

 

_Hello darkness, my old friend_  
 _I've come to talk with you again_  
 _Because a vision softly creeping_  
 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping_  
 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_  
 _Still remains_  
 _Within the sound of silence_

_In restless dreams I walked alone_  
 _Narrow streets of cobblestone_  
 _'Neath the halo of a street lamp_    
 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_    
 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_    
 _That split the night_  
 _And touched the sound of silence_

_And in the naked light I saw_  
 _Ten thousand people, maybe more_  
 _People talking without speaking_  
 _People hearing without listening_  
 _People writing songs that voices never share_    
 _And no one dared_  
 _Disturb the sound of silence_

_"Fools", said I, "You do not know_  
 _Silence like a cancer grows_  
 _Hear my words that I might teach you_  
 _Take my arms that I might reach you"_    
 _But my words, like silent raindrops fell_  
 _And echoed_    
 _In the wells of silence_   

_And the people bowed and prayed_  
 _To the neon god they made_    
 _And the sign flashed out its warning_    
 _In the words that it was forming_  
 _And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_    
 _And tenement halls"_  
 _And whispered in the sounds of silence*_

They left the stage to a round of enthusiastic applause and were once again greeted by The Host but this time there was a young woman at his side. “You, my little lovelies, are a hit,” he observed, leading them to a table near the bar. “Please sit and we can talk a bit.”

More curious than anything else both Spike and Sam took a seat at the table across from this strange demon and his friend. “I think we've been more than patient,” Spike said with a quiet determination. “I think it's time you start explaining what's going on and what that was all about.”

The Host nodded in agreement. “You're right. I'm Lorne and this lovely little thing is Fred.”

“Fred?” Sam asked.

“Winifred but I prefer Fred,” she explained in a soft Texan drawl.

“Fair enough. I'm Spike and this is Sam and I'm guessing you're not from around here.” 

 

Lorne smiled and shook his head. “No. I came here from the Pylean dimension and I brought Fred along with me. She'd somehow stumbled through a portal and been captured many years before. I'm afraid she wasn't treated very well during her time there. Some of my kind are not...well they aren't very nice.” Fred placed a supportive hand over Lorne's where it rested on the table. He smiled at her kindness. “As you can see she has a big heart and I quickly developed a soft spot for this human who had regaled me with wonderful stories of her home and all the wonderful songs. I finally decided I had to to see this place for myself. I had no idea how to go about it but Fred here is very intelligent and she figured out how to get home but she needed some help. I happily provided that help and we found themselves here.” 

Sam leaned forward and pointed down at the table. “Here?”

Lorne laughed his infectious laugh and Fred smiled brightly. “Right here. In this very spot actually.”

“So you thought what?” Spike laughed. “I'll build a karaoke bar?”

“Actually my little Gumdrop that is exactly what I did.”

Spike raised an eyebrow at the endearment but let it slide. He had a feeling about Lorne and it was all good. Besides he was feeling pretty wiped and couldn't be arsed arguing about much of anything at the moment. “Uh huh.”

Lorne leaned forward in his chair with a smile. “Let me tell you about anagogic demons and what we can do.”

~*~

Angel checked the time, yet again and sighed heavily. He wondered what could be keeping them. 

“They'll be back soon.”

Angel wanted to believe her but... “Wi-SPike has a knack of finding trouble.”

Drusilla's tinkling laugh filled the room. “He does but my Sam will watch out for him.” She paused for a moment, a gentle, knowing smile spreading across her face. “He doesn't really mind, Sire. Not when it's you. Oh, he hates it when anyone else calls him William but deep inside, where Spike is soft and full of feelings, it makes him feel special when you say it.”

Angel didn't know what to say and simply watched as Dru turned away and quickly became lost in the fantasy world on the screen. Spike liked it when Angel called him William? All the objections, the complaints? William did like to put on a show of strength. So many things about Spike were a shield to protect William from the hurts and dangers of a what could be a hard, cruel world. Angel felt sorry knowing that at some point he had hurt William and helped to create the need for such protection. The sounds of feet coming down the hallway interrupted his thoughts. 

“Sire,” Sam greeted before moving over to sit on the other side of Dru. 

“Sam,” Angel replied. He turned to William and frowned unhappily. “William, you look tired.”

“Am,” Spike said, flopping on the couch with a sigh. “Been a long night.”

“Are you okay?”

“M'fine. Just need a bit of rest.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Now stop mollycoddling me,” Spike snapped.

Angel held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry.” Angel quickly decided a change of subject was in order. “Did you find out anything useful?”

“Yeah. Seems our visitor's were telling the truth about some of the other clans causing trouble.”

Angel nodded distractedly, pacing back and forth. “How do you think they'll take the news of a new master in town?”

“News travels fast around here, Sire,” Sam answered. “A lot of them already knew and they seemed pretty pleased with the idea.”

“Good, that's good.” Angel stopped to consider all the arrangements still needing to be made. “I don't suppose I can talk you two into helping with some of the party arrangements?”

Spike and Sam shared an amused look. “We've already taken care of that too, Sire.” 

“Oh?”

“Your new party planner and his assistant will be here tomorrow to discuss the details,” Sam elaborated.” I think you'll like him.”

Spike snorted. “If ya don't mind being compared to confectionery.”

 

* _The Sound of Silence_ Written by Paul Simon  
Also known as _The Sounds of Silence_


	6. Part Six

**Title:** A Sire's Love  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike, Drusilla/Sam  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #350 Sarcasm  
 **Chapter:** Book 2 ~ Part 6  
 **Status:** In progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  & AtS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start  
 **A/N:** Back to our story after a small detour to Refuge. Hope you enjoy. :D

[ ](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/ASiresLove_zpsbdf4486e.png.html)

Lorne walked around the large unused dining room of the Hyperion tapping his chin thoughtfully and trailing an entourage of Aurelian vampires and the lovely Fred, who was busy taking notes. 

“Oh, this will be perfect for what I have in mind,” Lorne approved with a delighted smile as he stopped in front of the small stage. It was located at one of the narrow ends of the rectangular shaped room and made a graceful arc where it abutted a small dance floor. 

Angel looked over the stage with a much less enthusiastic expression. “I...ah...wasn't actually planning to have a band.”

“Of course not. This is a formal announcement not an actual party.” Angel nodded, smiling with relief until Lorne continued. “I was planning to place your chair here with a smaller one on the right for your second and another on the left for your favoured, mate or consort. Your other childer will be arranged here,” he explained, pointing to the front of the stage. “Do you prefer them to have small, comfortable stools or cushions?”

Angel blinked several times, wondering if he'd heard all that correctly. “What?” Angel finally managed. But when Lorne opened his mouth to answer, Angel held up a hand to forestall whatever he was going to say. “Look, I appreciate your help with the arrangements but I'm not planning on having a formal court of any kind. We gather everyone together, make a simple announcement and we're done.”

Lorne shook his head. “I'm sorry Peaches.” 

Angel shot a glare over his shoulder in Spike's direction at the name when he heard a snicker of laughter. 

“But it doesn't work that way and you know it,” Lorne continued, oblivious to the other vampire's amusement and Angel's discomfort. “If you are going to proclaim yourself as the Master of LA, the demons need to believe it. And they won't if the party isn't a bit fancy. Most of the demon community is happy there is a strong new master in town but there are lots of others who aren't so happy. If you want to make this work then you need to make a statement right from the start.”

“He's right Angel,” Spike added. “This is a declaration and you need to back that up with power.”

Angel wondered, for what felt like the hundredth time, how he'd gotten himself into all of this. He knew they were right and it was important to prove he was a powerful Master Vampire. Having his childer, especially Drusilla and Spike, at his side was a perfect show of that power. “Fine,” he agreed with a sigh, “but there's no need for two chairs. William is my favoured and my second.”

Spike eyes widened in surprise and Angel wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. How could William not realise how important he was to his sire. This was something he would need to fix, and soon. Although, it would have to wait until they had some private time together. This was not going to be a discussion he wanted to have in front of everyone else. He had a strong suspicion that William would be his usual stubborn self and refuse to believe what was right in front of his nose. Yes, Angel would probably have force the issue. 

“I see,” Lorne commented. “I still think it would be a far more powerful statement if you had one of your childer in each position. I would suggest that Sam here take the place as your second but that responsibility normally falls to the elder childe. I don't think it would fool anyone else either,” he continued thoughtfully. “No, it would probably be better if he or Drusilla were to assume the position of your most favoured.”

“I couldn't,” Sam exclaimed. He glanced at the unusually subdued Spike before continuing,“it's not my right.” Dru slid a slender hand around his arm and Sam looked down at the face he adored with troubled eyes. “I just couldn't.”

“It's only make believe.”

“I- I can't.”

Spike stepped forward in frustration. “Look, it doesn't matter. We've got more important things to worry about than hurt feelings and besides, we really don't have the time for this. It makes sense. All the other Orders will expect the eldest in residence to be Sire's second and Lorne's right,” Spike said with a nod in Lorne's direction. “It would be better to have both of us up there showing our support.”

Sam studied Spike's impassive face for a moment before turning to Angel with a small shrug of his shoulders. “Yeah, okay. But,” he stressed with a pointed look in Spike's direction, “this is just for the night of the party.”

“Of course it is, Lemon Drop. Now that we've got that sorted we need to order some chairs.” Lorne turned to Fred with an excited glint in eye. “Fredikins, do you remember that little speciality shop we used that for Felicia Wallington's coming out party?”

Angel cringed wondering how much this was going to cost him and left them with Drusilla to discuss colours and invitations. He rubbed at his forehead as he strolled to his office, happy to escape all the horrible, annoying, little details.

“Angel?”

Angel looked over in surprise to see Spike walking beside him. In his rush to sneak away, he hadn't even realised the other vampire had followed along. “William,” he responded with a small smile, remembering his conversation with Dru. His smile grew bigger and his headache faded a bit when he noticed the small smile William was trying to hide. 

“I wanted to talk to you about Willow and Xan.”

Angel's smile faded at the sound of that dreaded name and he scowled, his headache returning. “What about them?” he asked, sliding into the padded chair behind his desk.

“Just thought I'd remind you that they'd be here this weekend,” Spike said matter of factly be before turning to leave the room.

“Hold it.” Angel got a bad feeling about what William wasn't saying out loud and only seemed to be implying. “Wouldn't it be better to postpone Willow's lessons for one weekend and the boy doesn't need to be here at all,” Angel reasoned, trying to keep that annoying, growly whine out of his voice. It didn't work.

Spike's lips compressed into a thin line. “They are both my friends and I want them here.”

Angel rubbed at his throbbing head while trying not to shout. “Look, William, there will be a whole bunch of demons here. Not to mention the vampires from the other Orders. It won't be safe.”

Spike's eyes narrowed and he clomped his way to stand in front of Angel's desk, his arms folded across his chest. “I would never put either one of them at risk. Lorne has a non-violence spell on his club and I was planning to do the same for here. Didn't think you'd want a fight breaking out in the middle of your... _party_.”

“That's fine for while they're here but what happens when they leave and you're not around to protect them? What then?” Angel pointed out.

Spike rolled his eyes. “You really think I'm that stupid or still that young and inexperienced that I hadn't already thought of that myself? What do you take me for? Some wet behind the ears fledge who doesn't know a slayer from a common tart?”

Angel leaned back in his seat, surprised by the anger and annoyance in William's voice. “Careful.” Angel warned, knowing the tart comment was a dig at Buffy.

“No, I will not,” Spike spat, stabbing a finger in the air in Angel's direction. “It's a perfect time for Willow to practice her glamour skills. And before you even open that great big gob of yours, I'll be backing up her magic with my own.”

“William,” Angel said calmly, trying to reason with his irate childe. “They are only human and they won't understand the proper conduct.”

Spike stepped forward and slapped his hands down on the top of the desk making a loud smack. “So is Fred but I noticed you invited her. Besides, they can learn what they need to know in a few hours, which I'm sure you already know. So, you wanna tell me what this is really about... _Sire_?” Spike leaned forward, the final word laced with sarcasm, his eyes flashing. 

Angel squirmed and then let his anger bubble up and take over. He stood slowly and leaned over the top of his desk so he was eye to eye with his childe. “I am your Sire and you would do well to remember that childe. If, and I mean **if** , I decide to allow your pet humans to come to **my** hotel they will be your responsibility.”

Spike stared back without flinching. “They are my **friends** and I would never let anything happen to them.” Spike pushed off from the desk and strode purposefully for the door. 

“Spike,” Angel growled warningly, stressing the use of the name. William stiffened and turned, looking as if Angel had physically slapped him. Angel flinched inside but he refused to back down now. “See that you do because if anything, anything at all, happens to either one of them, you will pay for it.”

Spike nodded tersely, turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he went. 

Angel sat back down with a sigh and began searching his desk drawers for aspirin. He didn't think he would ever understand that childe or his feelings for him, which ranged from annoyance and anger to amusement and love. Maybe pushing William just now had been a mistake. He knew William was probably still feeling somewhat vulnerable after agreeing to publicly give up his place as Angel's Favoured Childe. But Angel was concerned about putting innocent humans in harms way unnecessarily. He refused to believe he was still feeling any jealousy or resentment towards Xander and his friendship with William. Although, how William couldn't see how infatuated Xander had become was a mystery to Angel. 

Angel heaved another sigh and scrolled through the list of tailors in the area. They needed to have some appropriate clothing made and quickly. Another sigh left his lips and he grimaced, realising the whole subject of tailors and formal wear would probably turn into another argument with William. 

That childe could be so damned headstrong sometimes. Angel's emotions teetered between annoyance at William's defiance and pride at his childe's self reliance and confidence. It didn't matter Angel finally decided. As the Sire, he would need to put a stop this kind of defiant behaviour. It wouldn't do for other demons to see William acting in such a disrespectful manner. It would put everything he was trying to accomplish here in LA at risk. He grinned when he remembered that William had been one of the major supporters in his acceptance of the position as Master of LA. 

Be careful what you wish for William.

~*~

Spike growled under his breath as he searched frantically for his cigarettes. Stupid, overbearing Sire. He'd known answering his Sire's call was going to be a mistake but he'd done it anyway. His curiosity had driven him to Sunnydale and the small, hidden part of himself that had hoped he could have his Sire back. He snorted at himself and his own foolishness and sentimentality. Flicking his lighter, he headed out the doors and flopped down on one of the cool, concrete benches in the sheltered garden.

~*~

Sam grinned, watching the woman he adored discuss flowers and colours. She occasionally sent a small smile his way and she reached out with a delicate hand to grasp one of his under the table. She would know he wasn't the least bit interested in any of the plans she was discussing with Lorne and Fred any more than Spike or their Sire. And she would be grateful for his presence even more because of that fact. He wasn't really bored though. He could happily spend hours simply watching her graceful movements and listening to the gentle lilt of her voice. 

He remembered the first time he'd seen her. Spike had brought him to a small cottage in a village near the coast. He'd stood in the kitchen, dripping sea water on the stone floor when the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen came through the doorway. If his heart had still been beating, it would have stopped right then. She was dressed in a simple white dress with lace around the edges and it made her hair appear even darker in the dim light of the room. She smiled in greeting and handed him one of the towels she was carrying in her arms. Over the next few minutes she fussed and fretted over the pair of soaked vampires while Sam fell hopelessly in love. 

Sam had looked to Spike, unsure of what the relationship was between the pair. Spike laughed and whispered in his ear, “think she likes you too, mate.”

Thus began his adventure in life and love as a vampire. He couldn't really say he regretted any of it. He'd never been happier in his life. 

His eyes refocused and his mind cleared of the memories when he felt a gentle squeeze around his hand. He frowned when he noticed Dru's face was creased with worry. “What's wrong?”

“They fight their hearts and pride keeps getting in the way,” Drusilla whispered, sadly. “He needs you.”

Sam didn't need to ask who. “Where?”

Drusilla sat still for a moment, her eyes unfocused. She finally stirred and met his eyes. “The garden.”

Sam nodded and patted her hand reassuringly. “I'll see you later.” He turned to address Lorne and Fred. “I need to take care of something. Drusilla will stay to finish discussing the details.”

Lorne smiled knowingly and nodded while Fred reached out a friendly hand across the table. “It was nice to meet you Sam.”

Sam left the dining room and found Spike smoking in the garden just as Dru had said he would. He sat beside Spike and nudged him with a shoulder. “What's wrong?”

Spike refused to meet his eyes and continued to stare up at the stars. “Dru sent you, didn't she?”

“Yes,” Sam replied. He didn't see any point in lying. “C'mon, Spike, what is it?”

“Nothing.”

Sam frowned at the flatness of Spike's voice. Spike was one the most hyperactive vampires he had ever met. He was never flat or lifeless. “Look, you've taken care of me when I was hurt, you've fucked me when I needed to be loved and you listened while I went on and on about Dru. If you can't talk to me, who can you talk to?”

“We have been through a lot together,” Spike admitted.

“We've fought together, fucked together and learned together so, yeah, I'd say that qualifies.”

Spike smirked and Sam was happy to see it. “Git.”

“So tell me what's bothering you.”

Spike sighed. “Angel.”

“Okay. What about him?”

Spike pitched his cigarette to the ground where it threw up a shower of red sparks. “Sam, he's driving me crazy. Keeps telling me what to do like I'm some inexperienced young fledge.”

“Isn't that what Sires do?” Sam asked, reasonably.

“Yeah but...God,” Spike growled in frustration. “I love him. I want him to be my Sire and everything that goes with it. I want to be taken care of but at the same time, I don't.”

“Well, must be hard to let go after being on your own for so long.” 

Spike sighed. “It is.”

“Just an idea,” Sam suggested, “but have you tried telling our Sire all this?”

Spike looked embarrassed. “Err, no?”

“Do you two ever talk?” Sam asked before thinking better of it. “No! Don't answer that. Ya know, the talking to each other thing? It might be a good place to start.”

Spike grinned and punched Sam lightly on the arm. “How did you get so smart and worldly?”

“Not smart, just good ol' common sense,” Sam laughed at Spike's scowl. “Either that or I had a good teacher.”

“Definitely the teacher thing, mate,” Spike agreed. “Yeah, definitely.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start

**Title:** A Sire's Love  
 **Author:** The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike, Drusilla/Sam  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #364 Dystopia  
 **Chapter:** Book 2 ~ Part 7  
 **Status:** In progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  & AtS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by The Lady Merlin  
 **Summary:** Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start  
 **A/N:** Yes, I know it's been ages! If you haven't given up or gotten fed up and gone away, thank you so much for your patience. Ill try to get the next part up very soon.

[ ](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/ASiresLove_zpsbdf4486e.png.html)

The sleek black car screeched to a halt outside Sunnydale High. Spike set the brake and keyed off the engine. He looked at his watch and saw he had a bit of time to wait before the final bell signalled the end of the school day. His mind kept going back to what Sam had said to him in the garden the other night. Over the past few days his relationship with Angel had been strained at best. He wanted it to be better. When he'd agreed to move to LA, he'd thought it **would** be better. Could it be as simple as talking like Sam had suggested? 

Every time Sam asked if he'd tried talking to Angel, Spike kept saying he'd been too busy. It wasn't a total lie. He'd had to teach Willow and Xander how to behave around all those demons and what to expect. And then there was the non-violence spell on the hotel to do and it had taken a whole day to recover after. There had been the fittings for the formal outfits Angel had insisted they had to wear and Spike felt obligated to complain about. He grinned as he recalled how Angel's eyes glazed over when he saw Spike in his suit. It was a shame he'd been unable to resist making a snide remark and ruining the moment. 

Spike sighed heavily. Maybe Sam was right after all and he should give this talking thing a try. It might even go okay if he managed to keep his smart remarks to himself.

~*~

Xander was grabbing the books he'd be needing for the weekend when Willow and Buffy joined him at his locker. “How are my gorgeous girls?” Willow blushed as Xander had guessed she would while Buffy preened. Xander ignored the slayer's behaviour and turned back to his locker. 

“What do ya need all those books for Xan? I mean, why bother?”

“Buffy,” Willow hissed.

“What,” Buffy replied innocently, “it's not like he's gonna be joining us at college next year.” 

Xander cringed a bit and hid behind his locker door. He wanted to go to college, but he highly doubted his parents had a college fund set up. Even if they had, they surely would've drank it by now. 

“That's not fair!” Willow objected. “Xander's smart.”

Buffy snorted in disbelief and Xander shut his locker door harder than he'd intended making them all jump. “Sorry.”

Willow put a supportive hand on his arm and gave him a smile. He tried to relax. “It's okay Xan. Buffy -”

“Forget it Wills. It doesn't matter.”

“See, he agrees,” Buffy said, waving a careless hand in Xander's direction. “So are you guys coming to the Bronze tonight? There's this really cute guy in my history class and he said he'd be there. You're gonna love him. He's sooo perfect for me.” She turned away fully expecting them to follow. 

They both shrugged and headed after the still talking Buffy.

“You can help me pick out the perfect outfit.”

“Oh joy,” Xander muttered. 

Willow nudged him gently in the ribs. “Uhm, we sorta...well,” Willow stammered, trying to explain. Xander snickered evilly and reached over to tickle her. She danced away from him, with a surprising amount of grace, only to nearly fall when she bumped into Buffy, who had stopped suddenly. 

Buffy turned and pinned them both with a cold, hard glare. “Have other plans, do you?” She asked, hooking a thumb over her shoulder at the black car parked at the curb. 

Willow blushed and Xander started to get mad. “Yeah we do Buff. What of it?”

“I can't believe you're still hanging out with that creep.” 

Buffy had turned her attention to Willow, sensing her as an easy target, which only made Xander madder. He stepped between the two girls. “He's not a creep and besides, I really don't see how this is any of your business.”

Buffy's eyes narrowed and Xander wondered if he'd pushed back too hard. “In case you've forgotten, I am the slayer. And it's my job to kill _things_ like that.”

Xander started to move forward to get in Buffy's face but Willow pulled him back gently by the arm. “You know Spike's been giving me magic lessons and Mr Giles says that I'm getting better all the time. It can't be all bad if even Mr Giles approves, can it?” 

Xander silently applauded Willow for bringing Buffy's watcher into it. Buffy couldn't really object without disagreeing with her watcher. And although Xander could tell she badly wanted to, Buffy wasn't quite ready to go that far yet. She was still smarting over being taken to task for nearly blowing the whole plan with the Bralweng. Xander smiled sweetly at Buffy over Willow's shoulder. “We better go. Our ride's waiting. See ya Buff.” Xander headed for the car, dragging Willow along behind him.

“I'll help you with your clothes when I get back,” Willow yelled, apologetically.

~*~

“Oi! Watch out for the sun challenged here. Don't fancy gettin' all singed before the big do,” Spike complained when a giggling Xander and Willow tumbled inside the car. “Angel would never shut up about it.”

“Sorry, Spike,” Willow offered from the back seat, rummaging around in her bag. 

“No worries, Love,” he offered with a smile. Willow smiled back and settled in to study. It was how she usually spent the ride to LA. Xander and Spike argued good-naturedly about the topic of the week and Willow listened to the soothing tone of their voices while she completed her assignments. 

“Quit it,” Spike admonished, smacking lightly at Xander's hand when he reached forward, for the tenth time, to fiddle with the radio. “What's got you so riled up?”

Xander sat back with a sigh and twirled the end of his shirt. “Nothing.”

“Right. Like I'm supposed to believe that. C'mon Xan. It's me. What is it?”

“About you sure about all this?” Xander asked waving his hands about in the air.

Spike glanced over quickly before looking back at the road. “What? Angel's fancy party?”

Xander slumped a bit in his seat. “Yeah. I'm not exactly known for my grace and skill. I'm gonna screw this up. I just know it.”

“Bollocks,” Spike spat. He hated that Xander doubted himself so much. He blamed the kid's parents, mostly, and had offered to eat them more than once. Shame Xander kept turning him down. 

“And what about the spell?” Willow chimed in from the back. “Are you sure I can do this?”

Spike raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You too, Red? I thought you two were past this by now. You're both smart.” He took his eyes off the road to glare at Xander briefly. “Yes you are,” he added when Xander scoffed. “You can do this.”

“Are you sure?” Xander asked, his voice small and quiet.

“Course I am. Wouldn't risk having ya there if I thought otherwise now would I?” 

“Guess not,” Xander mumbled

“You guess?”

Willow leaned up to squeeze Xander's shoulder. “He's telling the truth Xan. Spike wouldn't risk turning LA into a dystopia just to keep us happy. This is too important.”

“Yeah,” Xander nodded. “Yeah. And is it really scary to anyone else that I know what that means?”

“I keep telling you that you're smart,” Willow complained, poking Xander with a finger “When are you gonna believe me, mister?”

Spike laughed when Xander squealed in mock pain.

“So, you wanna tell me what brought this all on, Xan. I thought we'd gotten past the 'I'm a stupid moron because everyone else says so'.”

Xander's grin faded. “It wasn't anything,” he mumbled. Spike didn't believe him for a minute. He could tell when Xander was lying and he was lying right now. Before he could call him on it, Willow piped up from the back.

“It was Buffy. She was going on about how we'll be going to college and Xander won't.”

“Is this true?” Spike asked.

Xander blushed and ducked his head. “Yeah.”

“Thought you wanted to go? You're smart enough. Who rejected ya?” Spike demanded, working himself up into a right snit. How dare someone tell Xander he wasn't good enough for their school. “I'll go over there right now and-” 

“Relax,” Xander interrupted with a laugh. “It's not that.”

Spike's anger wanted to lash out but hearing Xander laugh stayed his hand. “What's wrong then?” he enquired a tad more sharply than he'd intended. Hey, he was still annoyed and he was still a vampire. He got angry. They could deal with it. Should be used to it by now at any rate. 

“I need to be practical, Spike” Xander explained, quietly. “It's not like my parent's have set up a college fund or anything.”

Spike's anger fled as quickly as it had erupted. “Is that all?”

“It's sorta important, ya know? I could get a loan...maybe. But I'd have to work too. And I don't see how I could study and work and go to school all at the same time.”

“Not what I meant. I just figured after graduation you'd move to LA and go to college there.”

“Still with the money problem,” Xander said, a little exasperated now.

“It's paid for.”

“What!?” Willow and Xander shouted simultaneously.

“Said it's paid for,” Spike laughed. “Both of ya. If ya want that is.”

“Oh, we couldn't...” Willow objected, half-heartedly “...could we?”

“Sure ya can,” Spike assured them with a grin.

Willow went back to her studying when she heard Xander ask Spike if he thought Chelsea was gonna beat Man U this year. A sure fire way to start an argument which would last all the way to their destination. She smiled. All was right with the world again.

~*~

Spike rapped on the door frame before poking his head in the room. “Angel?” he called out. 

Angel came out of the bathroom, a towel slung low around his hips. “William,” he said in surprise. “I thought you'd be resting.”

Spike came all the way in the room and flopped in one of the chairs near the foot of the bed. “Was. Couldn't sleep.”

Angel paused in the middle of sliding up a pair of soft sleep trousers. “Is something wrong?”

“No...yes. I don't know,” Spike growled in frustration, not even able to appreciate the view.

Angel finished pulling up his trousers and sat in the other chair. “Talk to me.”

Spike looked away not sure how to start. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. “Xander wants to go to college but his parents don't have the money. I told him we'd pay for it. Willow too.” 

“Okay,” Angel agreed, nodding. “That isn't what's bothering you though, is it?”

“No, it's not,” Spike confessed. “I'm a Master vampire!” Spike suddenly shouted, standing. He couldn't seem to sit still and talk about this. 

“Yes, you are,” Angel agreed again. 

“Stop agreeing with me!”

“Well, what the hell do you want me to do!?”

Spike glared, angry and not sure why. “Be my sire!”

“I AM!” Angel shouted back.

Spike sat, abruptly feeling drained. “I know...I...”

Angel came over, crouching down so they were on the same level. “Do you want to be here?”

“Yeah. It's been...nice”

“Is it me? Did I do something wrong?”

Spike hated the hurt he could see in Angel's eyes. “No. Yes. God, I'm a pathetic git.” Spike tried to rise but Angel grabbed his hands and held fast. Spike chose to look away instead.

“William, look at me.” Spike stared at the wall as if it held all the answers. “Please,” Angel added. Spike couldn't refuse the hurt tone in his sire's voice and hated that he put it there. “It's okay to be confused, William. I want you here. I've missed you. I know I don't say it enough but I...I love you.”

“Funny way of showing it, Sire.” Spike hated that it come out in a whiny, petulant voice.

“Does it bother you that Sam is going to sit at my side as my favoured?”

“Yes, it bloody well does!” Spike surprised himself. He hadn't realised it was bothering him at all until he said it.

“Fine,” Angel responded, calmly.

“What do you mean 'fine'?”

“Tomorrow night you'll sit at my side as my favoured and my second.”

“Just like that?” Spike asked, suspiciously.

Angel grinned. “Yes. Just. Like. That. It's what you are and I'm not going to hide it. I never should have agreed to the stupid plan to begin with.”

“But it does make sense,” Spike reasoned.

“I don't care,” Angel said with a shake of his head. “You're far more important to me.”

“What if it all backfires and one of the clans challenges your claim?”

“Then we'll deal with it _if_ and when it happens. C'mon Spike. William, be my Childe again. I won't let you down. But you need to not question me, you need to do as I say. Be my most favoured Childe?” 

“You mean obey you?” Spike challenged.

“I suppose,” Angel allowed. “Can you do that?”

“I want – I'm a Master. How can I do this?” Spike asked in frustration. He felt like he was being torn apart inside. He just wanted it to stop.

“You're still so very young” Angel pointed out, trying to pull a resisting Spike closer. “You need me?”

“Yes,” Spike acknowledged, unable to lie and dash the hope in Angel's eyes. “But-

“No,” Angel interrupted. “Let me take care of you. Try it my way. If it doesn't work then fine. But at least try. **Be** my most favoured. 

Spike stopped fighting and let Angel pull him against that strong chest he knew so well and had missed so much. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Angel repeated, unsure.

“I must be crazy for agreeing to this. But yeah, okay.” Spike closed his eyes, accepting the comfort Angel offered and hoping he wasn't making a horrible mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start

**Title:** A Sire's Love  
 **Author:** The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike, Drusilla/Sam  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #369 Making ends not quite meet  
 **Chapter:** Book 2 ~ Part 8  
 **Status:** In progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  & AtS   
**Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by TheLadyMerlin  
 **Summary:** Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start  
 **A/N:** Not sure if it was the new speech recognition software or something else, but I'm not entirely sure I actually like this part. :(

[ ](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/ASiresLove_zpsbdf4486e.png.html)

Spike didn't have time to actually worry too much about the agreement he had made with his sire. The few remaining hours until Angel's announcement had been spent getting everything, and everyone, ready for the big event. It meant a final uncomfortable visit to the strange Demon tailor, who Lorne had insisted was the absolute best. Spike simply thought the wizard – like Demon was a pervert. That had earned him a particularly intense, angry glare from his observing Sire. But when Spike, quite rightly, pointed out that the Demon had, and still was, taking every possible opportunity to fondle Angel's favoured Childe's private bits, that glare had been turned on the squirming Demon instead.

There had also been in the lessons with Willow and Xander to help them understand what was to be expected of them. Luckily, they both proved to be quick learners. Spike was confident that neither of his students would let him down and Angel would be proven wrong for doubting them. 

Spike yanked at his tie. Oddly, somehow, proving Angel wrong wasn't as important as it had been before. Irritating his sire just wasn't as much fun as it used to be.

And, surprisingly, Angel hadn't been Spike bossing around. Well, not any more than usual. And he'd even got to keep his own room. Spike had fully expected Angel to demand he move into his Sire's room. It certainly wouldn't have been a surprise. It was expected, and completely normal, for a Sire to keep their favoured Childe close. 

If Spike didn't know his Sire better, he would think that Angel was taking great care not to push or make too many demands. It was oddly nice and Spike kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Oh, he freely admitted that he'd expected a whole lot worse when he had agreed to try this arrangement.

Spike grabbed the gold cuff-links off his the top of his dresser. So what was the problem?Willow was here. And Xander. Everything was going well. He should be happy. Thrilled even. So why was he feeling so empty? So unsure? It was like a puzzle with a missing piece, like making ends not quite meeting.

Spike shook his head, deciding there was no sense worrying about things he couldn't do anything about. Instead, he made one final adjustment to his bow tie, straightened his jacket sleeves, checked his cuff-links and headed down the hall. Maybe Willow and Xander would prove to be a welcome distraction until it was time to head downstairs.

~*~

Making one last check of his own outfit, Angel knew it was time. When he went into the hall, he could hear the distant clamour of voices which told him that the guests had arrived. He paused at the top of the stairs and watched the milling crowd beneath him. Lorne had insisted that they should make a grand entrance. After the guests had already arrived, they were to wait a suitable amount of time, and using the central staircase they were to descend as the true powerful house that they were. Angel didn't always agree with all the pomp and circumstance, but even he had to admit that this kind of entrance would make the desired impact. It also gave him the opportunity to observe his guests while they were unaware of his presence. 

Angel noted the attendance of many of the more notable families. He was pleased to see that Claus and his family were in attendance, Grid and Elise from one of the local Covens as well as Brigid and Adolphe along with their young son Trinidad representing the faerie community. He tried to locate the group that Claus had warned him about when his family had visited earlier but soon gave up in frustration. He would need to rely on Claus to identify the troublemakers.

Angel turned when he heard the giggling of voices behind him. The group coming towards him looked resplendent in their finery. Sam looked dashing in a simple Tuxedo reminiscent of the 1930s with an elegant Drusilla on his arm wearing a flowing gown of dark blue. As promised, Willow and Xander had been cleverly, yet only slightly, transformed. Willow's normally fiery red hair was now a golden shade and she was wearing a simple, formfitting gown in a striking shade of green which matched her eyes. The simple straps showed off her petite arms, one of which was looped loosely with that of a young man, whom Angel guessed was Xander, but who appeared to be her brother. Like the other men, Xander was wearing a Tuxedo and his features had been softened and his hair had also been lightened. Angel could not detect a heartbeat or sense any humanness in either of the two young people. If he hadn't known any better, he would have assumed that they were both vampires of his house. Not only had their heartbeats been disguised, but they also carried the distinct scent of all the vampires of his house. 

Angel stood quietly admiring the well-dressed group but gasped when he finally caught sight of his most favoured. His Childe's hair curled slightly and his well fitting Tuxedo showed off his lean and well toned physique. It took all of Angels self-control, to prevent himself from grasping his child, dragging him off to his room, and devouring each and every inch of what he knew lay beneath the fine clothes. 

Angel cleared his throat. "Is everyone ready then?"

"I'm ever so excited daddy." Drusilla's eyes sparkled with excitement.

Angel smiled. "Let's head downstairs."

Angel was pleased when William readily came forward to take his place at his side. All eyes turned their way and all conversation ceased as the group slowly descended. It was a grand entrance indeed. 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Angel formally greeted his guests with William still firmly at his side. They formed a receiving line near the entrance to the dining hall which allowed the guests to file past and give their formal greetings to the Aurelius family. From the look and occasional glances of hostility, Angel was grateful that William had cast the non-violence spell over the hotel for the evening. By the time the last guest had finally made their way into the dining room, Angel's head was pounding and his shoes felt too small.

"You need to relax. You are the Master," William said quietly.

Angel looked over at his child, his eyes full of gratitude. William had obviously sensed is nervousness and Angel appreciated the support. Taking a deep breath, Angel led the procession into the dining room.

The room was magnificent. The hardwood floor gleamed in the light from the chandeliers and the tables had been pushed back allowing the centre to be free for dancing and allowing small groups to form. Nodding to the guests as they passed, the group made their way to the far end of the room. Three chairs had been arranged upon the slightly raised dais, the one in the centre slightly larger than the two flanking. Taking the two small steps which lead onto the platform, Angel sat in the centre chair. He could feel the eyes of the crowd on his and he felt slightly foolish, almost like a child playing King. William took his place on his left. Angel was pleased to note that this was traditionally the place of the most favoured Childe and not that of the second which had been left free to signify that William held both places.

The guests formally acknowledged Angel's silent, yet obvious declaration and bowed their acceptance of Angel as master of LA. Angel wished a silent recognition would do, but knew that wasn't the case. He rose with Spike once more at his side. 

"I would like to would like to welcome all of you to the house of Aurelius. As head of the order, I am formally declaring myself as master of LA. William, my most favoured Childe, also acts as my second,” Angel said, placing a hand on Spike's shoulder. Angel noted the ripple's announcement sent through the crowd. But as promised, he would not allow outside opinion to influence his choices when it came to his childer. "I hope you will all enjoy the hospitality of house."

Angel resumed his seat as the waiters began to weave their way amongst the excited crowd carrying trays laden with food and champagne. Spike leaned close, his hand on the arm of Angel's chair, a mischievous grin on his face. 

"Knew you had it in you, mate.”

"Of course you did," Angel grinned back, relieved that the announcement portion of the evening was over. A movement in the crowd attracted his attention and he noticed Claus approaching with a large, dark haired vampire at his side. 

"Angel," Claus greeted formally. "I would like you to meet Renard. His house originated in the south of France before they relocated to LA many years ago. Perhaps you have heard of them?"

Angel watched Renard carefully. "I'm afraid I've not heard of your family Renard."

A small twitch was the only indication that Renard was annoyed by Angel's admission. "There are of course many houses and mine is of course just one of the many," he replied humbly. "May I enquire as to why your favourite is sitting as your second? I thought that honour was normally reserved for your eldest or am I mistaken?"

Angel felt William stiffen beside him and placed a warning hand on his arm.

"Perhaps it is merely that he has been in this country too long, Renard, and has forgotten the traditions."

Renard turned to the newcomer. "Perhaps. Angel, may I present my second, Benjamin."

Benjamin bent in mocking half bow. "Angelus, William."

Angel could see that Claus was uncomfortable and wondered if this was the house that was causing so much trouble or was this a new unforeseen threat? "I didn't know the running of my house would be of such interest.”

"Only if it could be a weakness,” Benjamin explained. “As master of LA, you will have a great deal of responsibility as will your second."

Angel leaned forward, his forearm resting on his knee. "William is quite capable."

Renard laughed. "He meant no disrespect. We were merely concerned as he is quite... young."

"He's also quite powerful,” Spike growled.

"Yes, he is quite powerful,” Renard replied, speaking to Angel while ignoring Spike. “But he is not the oldest. And my apologies, but he is also known to be rash."

Angel tightened his hold on Spike's arm and shook his head. He was about to answer Renard when he noticed the crowd moving aside to allow a strong, male vampire to make his way to the back of the room. A vampire Angel recognised as he came closer.

"Sire, I apologise for being late. I was held up in Germany."

"I understand, Penn." Angel shot Spike a look which he hoped the younger vampire would understand. "Take your place."

Spike rose from his seat and stood to the left, behind Angel's chair. Angel didn't need to see Spike's face to know he was upset. Unfortunately, this wasn't the place or the time to explain his actions. He could only hope William understood the need to show a strong. united Aurelius family, one which backed their head, master and sire. Especially in front of their guests. Angel knew only too well that there were certain factions that would take great pleasure in taking advantage of any perceived weakness. He also knew that one of those factions was already watching closely.

Angel looked Benjamin and Renard in the eye. "No, William, your place is still at my side is my favoured Childe. You and Penn are both important to me. Penn makes a strong, logical choice as my second but you, William, you will always be my most favoured, my beloved Childe."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** A Sire's Love  
 **Author:** The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike, Drusilla/Sam  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #377 Bleak  
 **Chapter:** Book 2 ~ Part 9  
 **Status:** In progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  & AtS   
**Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by The Lady Merlin  
 **Summary:** Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start  
 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay with this chapter - my muse was being extremely stubborn.

[](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/ASiresLove_zpsbdf4486e.png.html)

Spike feigned interest in the demon currently detailing his entire family history while searching the crowd over his shoulder for Willow and Xander. After Angel's formal declaration, Spike had taken the opportunity to make his escape. His Sire and Penn could manage Benjamin and Renard on their own. Spike had no real interest in the politics of LA's demon hierarchy anyway. All a bunch of bollocks as far as he was concerned. 

Spike smiled gratefully at Brigida when she joined them, linking one slender arm possessively around his. “Spike, you adorable vampire, I have missed you. Adolf and Trinidad are simply dying to see you again.” She turned her dazzling smile to the stunned Baquemured, her blue hair and iridescent wings shining under the lights.. “You don't mind, do you?” She patted the demon gently on one arm. “Of course you don't.” She dragged a very willing and grinning Spike away. 

The pair made their way to a small table where Spike handed Brigida one of the glasses he'd snagged from a passing waiter. “You are one mean fairy.”

Her violet eyes twinkled in delight. “And that is precisely why you love me.” Spike laughed, amusement making him feel lighter than he had in days. “You have been trapped among all this stuffiness for far too long.”

“You got that right,” Spike replied bleakly, his tone serious once more.

“Then come away with me for a while.” 

Spike surprised himself by actually considering the offer for a moment. But then he caught sight of his Sire across the room, still in conversation with Renard, Penn at his side. “I – I can't. Not now.”

“I am disappointed,” she pouted, fluttering her lashes.

“That's not gonna work and you know it.”

“Perhaps,” she shrugged, smiling once more. “But it was worth a try. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really, no. Not sure I understand it myself.”

“All the more reason to get away for a while.”

“All the more reason to stay,” he countered. “Now stop trying to change my mind.”

“Fine....for now.”

“Spike!” Willow squealed in delight, bouncing on the spot. “This is so cool. I met some witches and-”

“Willow,” Xander scolded his enthusiastic friend, nudging her gently and pointing to the pretty fairy seated on Spike's right. 

The young witch blushed. “Sorry.” 

Bridget smiled at the newcomers. “Join us, please.” 

Spike nodded to the pair and signalled a nearby waiter to bring more drinks. “Bridget this is Willow and Xander of the House of Aurelius.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you both.”

Xander slid into the seat on Spike's left, Willow taking the seat next to her childhood friend.

“Are you really a fairy?”

“Willow,” Xander hissed.

Bridget's tinkling, delighted laugh drifted around the table. “It's fine. They are both young and obviously haven't seen much of the world yet.” She reached over and ran her fingers over the blonde which disguised Willow's normally red locks. “Such pretty hair. Who is your Sire? Surely not you Spike? We all know that isn't his natural colour,” she teased, smiling cheekily at Spike's soft growl.

“I was wondering that myself,” Penn said taking the remaining seat at the table. He leaned forward and made a show of sniffing the air near Willow and Xander. “They smell like family but we both know they couldn't possibly belong to our dear sister Drusilla.” He paused to sneer in Spike's direction. “Look what happened the last time she tried siring a Childe of her own.”

Spike bristled and glared at the other vampire. “That has nothing to do with either of them.”

“What? Haven't you told them about what happened?”

“Penn,” Spike warned.

Penn laughed while the others merely looked confused and uncomfortable. “Fine. We won't sully your precious reputation and leave out all the fun little details and just agree they couldn't possibly belong to either you or Dru.”

“What is your point Penn?” Spike ground out.

Penn leaned closer to Xander, running a single finger down the side of the stunned boy's face. “He's such a lovely thing.” He sat back in his chair, the picture of charm and innocence. “A fine addition to the family. I was only wondering who the lucky Sire was. No harm in that, is there?”

“Kathryn.”

“Really?” Penn said, studying Willow and Xander again. “She always did have fine taste but I find it hard to believe-”

“Penn, I've been looking for you,” Angel interrupted, much to the relief of Spike, Willow and Xander. “I need you to help me see some of the more important guests out.”

“Coming, Sire,” Penn responded, standing. He turned and smiled at Xander. “I'll be seeing you again.”

“Not if I can help it,” Spike objected.

Penn walked away, laughing smugly as he followed his Sire.

“I don't know about the rest of you?” Xander began, “But I really don't like that guy. Who is he?”

Spike snorted. “That is my older brother Penn.”

“You have an...interesting family,” Willow observed.

“Yeah, well, it certainly wasn't my choice.”

~*~

Spike stared rolled over letting his arm hang off the edge of the bed, his fingers trailing lightly over the soft carpeting. He briefly considered getting up and having a cigarette but he couldn't find the energy to bother. Angel rolled over laying a beefy arm across the small of his back. Spike sighed. Everything seemed to be going so well and then _he_ had to show up. It seemed like Penn had always hated William, sneering at him and calling him names since the day Angel had brought the young fledgling home. Drusilla had been beside herself with excitement and couldn't wait to show him off. Penn had been less than impressed and stood staring with his great, stupid gob hanging open before finally putting in his trademark sneer, calling William a pretty, little thing and then stomping off. Penn had always been the perfect little soldier while William had always struggled and made mistakes. Even when he'd grown and changed his name to Spike, it wasn't good enough for the perfect Penn. Spike sighed again.

“What is it Childe?” Angel asked sleepily, his hand moving up to rub soothingly across the younger vampire's back.

“Nothing,” Spike said, not wanting to discuss it.

“It's not nothing. You've been grumpy ever since Penn showed up. Are you upset that I made him my second?”

“No,” Spike replied, pleased to discover it was true. “Don't like 'em pestering Wills and Xan is all.”

“Now that he knows the truth I don't see how it will be a problem.”

“I s'pose.”

“Look, William, I know you two never really got along all that well and I'll send him away of you ask...”

“But?”

“If there's going to be trouble we're stronger with him here than we are without him.” 

Spike knew it was true. Penn was a good fighter and strategist and they could use him. “Just keep him away from me.”

Angel placed a feather light kiss to one pale shoulder. “I think you might be surprised to find out how Penn really feels.”

Spike rolled over to glare at his Sire. “I don't care how Penn feels. Ever since he came back it's been Penn this and Penn that. I'm so fucking sick of Penn!”

Angel's laugh turned to a growl when Spike tried to leave the bed. He grabbed Spike by the waist and pinned him with his larger body. “Stop it! Now you listen to me.”

“I don't give a rat's arse what you have to say!” Spike shouted, squirming under the bulky weight.

Angel growled in frustration, leaned forward and claimed Spike's lips in a bruising kiss that left them both hard and panting. “Now you will listen to me, William. You're the one here in my bed. Not Penn. Not anyone else. You.”

Spike knew Angel was right but he also knew there was something not right about Penn. During the time he'd had to care for Dru, and then later Sam as well, he'd learned to trust his instincts. And his instincts were telling him that Penn couldn't be trusted. He just couldn't figure it out...yet. He looked up at his Sire's shadowed form and let the tension flow out of his limbs. He could see a small smile curve Angel's lips and offered a small smile of his own. 

“So....are you okay with Penn being here?”

“Yes. Don't really have much of a choice, do I?”

“I told you I'd send him away and I meant it.”

Spike leaned up for a kiss. “Thank you. But enough talking, can we shag now?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start

**Title:** A Sire's Love  
 **Author:** The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike, Drusilla/Sam  
 **Prompt:** Comminuty: Taming the Muse #385 Syzygy  
 **Chapter:** Book 2 ~ Part 10  
 **Status:** In progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  & AtS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by The Lady Merlin  
 **Summary:** Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start

[ ](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/ASiresLove_zpsbdf4486e.png.html)

Spike flicked the sweat away from his eyes while wielding the wooden staff in an arc to block the matching one heading for his face. He grit his teeth as the force of the blow sent a shock wave up his arms to pool as an ache in the shoulder he'd wrenched earlier.

Penn laughed and nodded appreciatively. “You've gotten better.”

Spike grinned back but didn't lower his guard. It was a painful lesson he'd learned a long time ago and one he'd never forgotten. Penn had always been an exceptional fighter and a ruthless teacher. “Been practising,” he replied, barely able to sidestep Penn's next swing, but pleased he'd not been caught out. “Nice try,” he taunted, hoping for his own distraction. When they were younger Penn had hated being teased or mocked and Spike wondered if that was still true. “Getting a little slow in your old age?”

Penn growled, attacking with a flurry of strikes, making Spike wonder if he'd gone too far. He parried as best he could and was just starting to think he might manage to get the upper hand when his foot slipped off the edge of the mat. His staff went flying and he went down, hard. 

Penn was on him in an instant, his expression one of gloating glory. The larger vampire pinned Spike to the floor with his full weight, his hands wrapped around Spike's wrists and keeping them on the floor by his head. Penn shook his head and clucked disapprovingly. “Sloppy baby brother.”

Spike squirmed, annoyed with himself and with Penn. “Get off.” He held in his gasp of shock and pain when Penn's hands only tightened and he moved closer. Spike was sorely tempted to spit in his face.

“I don't think so.” Penn dipped his head and ground his hips. “I rather like it here,” he whispered, his breath tickling the hairs on Spike's neck. Shock kept Spike still, even when Penn nipped his way back up to Spike's lips, which he took in a bruising kiss of possession. When Penn tried to force his tongue inside, Spike's frozen state was shattered.

“Projicio!” Spike watched in satisfaction as Penn's body was hurled across the room where it crashed into the shelves on the far wall with an extremely satisfying crunch. Penn landed in a heap under a pile of towels and broken boards. 

“What's going on in here?” Angel demanded, entering the room. 

“He couldn't possibly beat me in a fair fight,” Penn scowled in Spike's direction as he rose slowly to his feet. “So he cheated!”

Spike took a step towards Penn, his hands balled into fists at his sides. “I can't believe you're tattling like a child!”

Angel rounded on Spike, his face dark with anger. “Is this true? Did you use magic on your own family just to win a sparring match?”

Spike couldn't believe it. “That's not what happened!”

“So you didn't use magic then?” Angel asked, hands resting firmly on his hips.

“Well, yes...but you don't understand.” Spike hated the whiny quality in his voice and the fact that he felt like a newborn fledge all over again. He glared at the sneering Penn over his Sire's shoulder and gained a small amount of satisfaction when their Sire turned and caught Penn in the act. 

“I think I understand enough. Penn clean up this mess,” he instructed before facing the younger vampire once more. “And you,” he said, pointing a finger at Spike, “you will go to your room and wait for me. You will do nothing while you are waiting. No reading. No television. No games. You are to sit and wait. Is that clear?”

Spike clearly remembered the punishment that was likely to follow after a protracted wait for his Sire to arrive and he was having none of it. “'M not some fledge just outta the grave....Sire,” he added after a moments hesitation.

“Then stop acting like it and do as you're told.”

“Fine!” Spike shouted. He made sure to stomp his feet as loudly as possible all the way to his room. His Sire had always hated that. Of course when he did get to his room, he realised he was acting as childishly as his Sire had accused him of acting. Sometimes he hated his life. Unlife. Whatever. 

Spike let himself fall back on the bed, arms stretched wide and sighing as his body bounced a few times before finally coming to rest. He looked up at the ceiling with its decoration of hundreds of little glowing stars, each one carefully arranged to reflect the true night sky, complete with constellations and syzygies. Drusilla had insisted it would bring him closer to the heavens and help his magic, which in hindsight may have not been such a good idea. 

He snorted in disgust at himself. He knew better than to use magic on his own family like that. It was forbidden and normally only excused for those who were very young and inexperienced or under extreme circumstances. He knew neither one applied. Although the second was lookin' kinda hopeful. What the hell had Penn been playin' at? They'd never been together like that before, so why now? As far as Spike was aware, Penn hated him...didn't he?

All too soon, Spike's bedroom door swung open causing the young vampire to spring to his feet. He figured it was probably better not to be found lounging around on his bed. He studied the floor and watched his Sire's shoes approach. 

“You know what you did wrong?”

“Yes, Sire,” Spike answered immediately. He bit his lip against the words of explanation which wanted to spill out.

Angel sighed heavily, almost sadly. “Then you know I have to punish you.”

“Yes, Sire,” Spike responded again, risking a small glance at his Sire. Angel looked unhappy but resigned to what was about to happen.

“This is extremely serious.” It wasn't a question and Spike wasn't sure if he should answer. Angel must've noticed his hesitation because he said, “Do you have an explanation for what happened that will make this a mere punishment and not a trial?”

Spike flinched at the word trial. He'd never even considered the fact that Angel might take the matter outside their own house. “Penn took me by surprise. He had me pinned to the mat and he...he kissed me.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, Sire.”

“And you felt that warranted using magic? It seems foolish and reckless to me.”

Spike wanted to object. His Sire made it seem like it was nothing. He didn't know how to make him understand how the whole incident had made him feel violated and used. God. It was just a kiss. Maybe he did overreact. “I'm sorry, Sire. As I said, he took me by surprise. It won't happen again.”

“It better not. It can't.” Spike stayed quiet and watched his Sire's feet pace back and forth in front of him. They finally came to rest once more. “Do you have any idea what they would do to you if the Assembly found you guilty? They would destroy you, William. I can't have that. I won't have it.”

Spike's stomach clenched with very real fear at the possibility and yet his heart fluttered to hear the despair in his Sire's voice. “It won't,” Spike promised, looking up to lock eyes with those of his Sire. “I promise.”

“Very well,” Angel said, slipping his belt free. “Take off your shirt and turn around.”

Part of Spike wanted to rage at the unfairness of it all. He was a Master vampire and shouldn't be treated this way. And yet, he'd acted like a young fledge so he supposed he deserved to be treated like one. 

“Don't make me tell you a second time, William.” Angel's voice moved him into action. Spike let his shirt drop to the floor and he turned to face the bed. “Grab the the posts, high up.” Spike knew the drill and grabbed hold of the ornately decorated posts. His Sire always did have a penchant for the ornamentally useful. “And don't let go.”

Spike gasped when the first blow fell even though he'd heard the rush of wind as the leather strap sliced through the air behind him. He'd forgotten the initial sting followed by the spreading burn. He hadn't forgotten the rules though. “One,” he dutifully recited.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start

**Title:** A Sire's Love  
 **Author:** The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Angel/Spike, Drusilla/Sam  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #386 Nerve Gas  
 **Chapter:** Book 2 ~ Part 11  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  & AtS   
**Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by The Lady Merlin  
 **Summary:** Angel has reunited with his vampire family and they have moved to LA to make a new start

[ ](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/ASiresLove_zpsbdf4486e.png.html)

Willow was sitting with Xander and Spike at the big table in the kitchen when her phone started to ring. She looked down at the screen and smiled when she saw the name of her caller. “Hi, Buffy, I was -”

Spike watched with concern as the bright, happy smile on Willow's face changed to a frown. He held up a hand to forestall whatever Xander was going to say next and indicated to Willow. Spike watched as realisation creased Xander face with worry. He tilted his head closer and listened. 

“I know but -”

“What is it?” Xander mouthed silently.

“Sounds like Sunnydale has a demon problem and something about research,” Spike whispered. He turned to Willow and spoke louder, “Do they need our help?” Spike could hear Buffy's screech without even trying. And when Xander laughed, he knew he'd heard it too. They grinned at each other conspiratorially. 

“Yes, we'll leave right away,” Willow said with a sigh. “See ya soon. Bye.” She set her phone carefully down on the table, clearly unhappy.

“Let me guess,” Xander said, “Her highness needs our, or should I say your, considerable research skills because she couldn't possibly do her own research.”

“Well, she is the slayer, Xander.”

“Exactly!” Xander declared, triumphantly. “She's the slayer. Not you or me. It isn't our calling to be at her beck and call whenever she doesn't wanna do something.”

“C'mon, Xan, she needs us.”

“I know and I didn't say I wouldn't go. I just wish she'd realise that we aren't her little minions just waiting to do all her work for her while she sits and chooses which nail polish would look best with her new shoes.”

The little frown between Willow's eyes got deeper. “I think that's a little harsh, Xander Harris. What Buffy does is very important and she's all alone. We should feel honoured to help.”

“Willow, Xander does have a point,” Spike pointed out. “And besides, it isn't like the slayer is really all alone. She has her watcher and if things get a little rough they can call in the Council as well.”

“Well, I kinda see your point. But Buffy is lonely. With all the slaying and everything she doesn't get a chance to make any friends. We really should be there for her.”

“Slayer? More like because she's a bitch,” Xander mumbled. 

Spike snickered and Willow shot them both a disapproving look. “Tell ya what..why don't I drive you both back. I'll talk to the others and we can all help.”

“But...but...Buffy only wanted me and Xander.”

“Tough. She's getting all of us and should be damned grateful for it,” Spike said, his tone firm.

Xander bounced on his toes, smiling. “Guess that's settled then.” 

“I guess,” Willow said, still unsure. “But what if Buffy starts yelling? It so wasn't my idea.”

Spike sent a sympathetic smile her way. “Don't worry your pretty little head over it. I'll handle Her Royal Snootiness.”

Xander snorted and Willow smacked him on the arm.

~*~

The three had moved to the foyer in order to inform the others and make arrangements to go to Sunnydale. Angel was currently wrapping things up in in his office and Penn was still out on a scouting mission, which meant they had a bit of time to kill before they could leave. Spike sprawled comfortably on the sofa while Xander perched on the counter, his feet swinging in the air, and Willow leaning comfortably in the space beside him. They chatted happily about the latest bands, games and films until a tentative knock sounded on the door. 

A dark haired head peeked around the corner followed by the rest of a nervous looking man in a slightly rumpled suit. “Par-pardon me, but is this the Court of the Master of LA?” 

Spike nodded outwardly casual, but on full alert. “This is the place. What can we do you for?”

“I...err,” the gentleman began in a stiff English accent, stopping when he spotted Willow and Xander. “Oh, my...are you both human?” Xander smiled and nodded. “I didn't realise the court employed humans. Mr Giles said nothing about this at at all,” he added, flustered. 

Spike and Xander both laughed and Willow smiled in sympathetic understanding. “They're not employees or minions,” Spike explained, patiently, “or any of that other rot you Watchers tend to spout. They’re my friends.”

“Friends?”

Spike stood, and walked to stand next the others. “Yes, friends. I know it might be a hard concept for someone like you to understand...but why don't you give it a try.”

“I must say, I've been learning all sorts of things recently. It's really all quite fascinating actually.” 

At that moment Angel's office door opened and he joined the conversation. “I'm sure it is Mr?”

The man started and approached Angel with his hand held out. “Where are my manners? Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and may I assume you are Angel?”

“Yes,” Angel confirmed, shaking Wesley’s hand. “What can we do for you Mr Pryce.”

“Wesley, please,” he said, stepping back. “Well, you see, I've only just come from Sunnydale. As it appears I'm not needed there, it was suggested by Mr Giles that I may be of assistance here.”

“Sent to spy more like,” Spike whispered to Xander and Willow.

Angel shot him a look, which clearly meant shut it. Spike grinned back but kept his mouth closed, much to Angel's relief. “I'm not sure how much help you could really be.”

Wesley straightened to his full height, tugging his jacket into place. “I'll have you know my research skills are top notch.”

Spike appreciated the show of backbone. Anyone who had the balls to talk back to his Sire couldn't be all bad, even if he was a Watcher. “If Wes here has some book smarts, he could probably be of help.”

Penn came through the front door, catching the last part of the conversation. “Oh, just what we need another pansy arsed bookworm,” he sneered, pointedly looking in Spike's direction.

Spike growled. He was getting damn sick of Penn and his comments.

Angel stepped between them before things could escalate. “You're right, William. We could always use another hand for research and we'd be foolish to refuse.”

Penn glared at Spike for a moment before turning to address Angel. “Fine he can start now then. We've got a problem.” 

“Great,” Angel sighed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. “What now?”

Penn's whole demeanour changed and he became all business. “It's that rogue group. They're causing some trouble again and have gotten the attention of some Sosas Demons.”

Wesley instantly became animated. “Oh, I have heard of them. Very nasty. They emit a sort of nerve gas which can be fatal to humans and potentially deadly for even vampires.”

“Just lovely,” Spike commented. He turned to his young friends. “Doesn't look like we'll be able to join you in Sunnyhell after all.” He could tell they were disappointed but he was secretly pleased. They would be safer out of LA if those demons were as dangerous as Wesley claimed they were. “Tell ya what,” he said to soften the blow, “you can borrow the Mustang if ya promise to take care of it.”

Xander's eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Really,” Spike said, tossing him the keys.

~*~

Angel, Spike, Sam and Penn arrived back at the hotel to an extremely agitated and frantic Wesley. “I'm afraid something dreadful has happened.”

Dru glided to Spike's side and slid a hand around his arm. “It will work out,” she told him.

“What will?” Spike asked. “What's going on?”

Everyone turned and stared when the telephone on the counter began to ring. Spike moved to answer it, but Angel got there first. He looked down when Dru tugged on his arm. He'd almost forgotten she was there. 

“You need to trust the stars,” she said, rubbing her free hand up and down his chest.

“What?” Spike asked again, dread pooling in his belly like a heavy weight. “Sire?” He asked, hearing Angel hang up the phone.

“We need to leave for Sunnydale right away.”

“Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?!” Spike shouted, his temper flaring.

Angel gently put his hands on Spike's shoulders, his face creased with sadness. “I'm sorry, William. I-it's Xander.”

Spike felt his legs go weak. Angel slid his hands down keeping the younger vampire from crumpling to the floor. “He-he's not?” He couldn't bring himself to voice the question aloud. As if by not saying it, he could keep it from being real. “No, he can't be. He can't,” he denied, his voice rising.

“Shhh, William,” Angel soothed. “He's alive but badly injured. They don't no how long. We need to hurry.”

Spike latched on to the one word, which gave him hope. Alive. Xander was still alive. “Let's go.”

~*~

They two cars sped down the highway. The first carrying Spike, Angel and Penn with Wesley, Sam and Dru following in the car behind. Angel had insisted on driving, saying Spike was too upset. Spike didn't give rat's arse as long as they got there and got there now. At least his Sire was puttin' his foot down for a change. 

God. Why did he think they'd be safer in Sunnydale. Damn Slayer. He shoulda known better than to trust her to keep even her friends safe. Selfish bitch.

Spike bit at a nail. Scraping yet more black polish off in his agitation. It's taking too long! He'd been tempted to try teleporting but he'd never been any good at it and he didn't even know where they boy was. He hated feeling helpless. “How long?”

“Almost, William.”

Spike felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see Penn looking at him with concern. The elder vampire opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Spike shrugged off the hand and turned back to the view racing by out the window. 

The rest of the trip to Sunnydale general was made in strained silence.

~*~

Upon their arrival at the hospital, Wesley had wisely taken the Sunnydale crew down the the cafeteria for coffee. He could obtain the details of what happened, as well as avoid a nasty confrontation, leaving the others free to go up to Xander's room.

The small group of Aurelian vampires stood solemnly looking at the still form in the bed. Mysterious tubes snaked out from under the sheet and the monitors cast an eerie glow, their bleeping and the whoosh of the respirator the only sounds in the room.

“Doesn't seem right,” Spike whispered. “To see 'em like this.”

Angel slid an arm around Spike's shoulders. “It'll be all right.”

Spike shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes. “He's dyin'. I can hear it. Smell it. Feel it. And you know it, too.”

Willow slipped quietly in the room and moved to stand on Spike's other side. She slipped one of her small hands in his. “Can you help him? Maybe your magic? Or Dru's?”

Dru smiled sadly at Sam before gliding to Willow's side. “It isn't allowed. The magic required is dark and dangerous. And there is always a price to pay for the wielder and the one who would be saved. Death doesn't like to be cheated.”

Willow bit her lip then burst out, “turn him then! Please, Spike. Xander and I, we - we've talked about this, and we both agreed that we wouldn't mind if it was you.”

Spike closed his eyes and choked back a sob. “I can't.”

Willow turned eyes full of betrayal on Spike. “Why not? You can't let him just die! You can't!”

Angel looked to Dru, who nodded in confirmation that her silencing spell around the room was in place. They wouldn't be disturbed. “Willow, its true. He can't and neither can Dru for the same reason. Any Childe sired by them would be irreparably damaged by their magic.”

Willow frowned. “But I thought Dru sired Spike?”

“No,” Angel responded, shaking his head. “She tried but I intervened. I couldn't bear to have to destroy such a beautiful Childe so I finished William's turning myself. I'm William's true Sire and he's my Most Favoured Childe.”

“Then could you?”

Angel shook his head sadly. “I'm sorry.”

“Please, Sire?” Spike asked, finally speaking after his long silence. His face was streaked with tears.

It broke Angel's heart but he couldn't. Sam was a heavy enough burden for his soul to carry, he couldn't carry another. 

“There must be something we can do. Someone who can help,” Willow pleaded, turning to look at them. She spotted Sam and ran over. “Sam?”

Angel sighed heavily, hating to break her heart like this. And William's. “He's far too young to Sire a Childe.”

“So what? We do nothing?” Spike spat out, anger and grief making his voice hoarse.

“I'll do it.”

Everyone turned to stare at Penn in various states of disbelief. 

“No!” Spike objected.

Penn strode forward and stood before his younger brother. “Would you rather lose him just because you don't like me?”

“Yes!” 

“No,” Willow interjected. She turned on Spike, determination making her eyes spark. “He's my friend and I won't lose him. Think about it Spike. You love him just as much as I do, I know you do. Please. I can't be without him. Please,” she begged before breaking down in tears.

Spike took the sobbing girl in his arms and stared at Penn over her head. “Do it. But I swear Penn...” Spike left the threat unfinished.

Penn reached out, squeezed Spike's arm gently and nodded. “It'll be fine. You'll see.”

If Spike noticed Penn's words echoed those of Dru mere hours before, he made no indication. Everyone but Penn left the small room. The making of a Childe was a private thing. 

Angel reached out for his upset Childe. “William.”

“No,” Spike hissed. “Don't touch me. All those years when we all needed you and you weren't there. And even when you are around? You can't even be arsed to help. Penn so much as harms one hair on that boy's head an' I'll tear him to shreds.”

“Ple-”

 

“Shut up Angel! I mean it. Just shut up. To think I agreed to...” he trailed off, shaking his head. “What the fuck was I thinkin'? I am such an idiot. I was actually startin' to trust you! Well, it stops now. Ya hear me? No more.” 

Angel watched sadly as William stomped away. He stood alone, wondering if he'd just lost his Childe forever.


End file.
